When I'm Bored
by CasualBobWriter
Summary: "When I'm bored, I play some board games." This is the collection of all the things I write when I am bored. Basically drabbles about the odd adventures of the four friends as they hangout throughout life. Ships might sail. (Probably might maybe update daily)
1. Hangout Time

**Chapter 1: Hangout Time**

 **(Karma POV)**

 _ **When I'm bored, I play some board games...**_

 _ **Note: Table of Contents moved here.**_

* * *

Finally, the long day was over. Everyone was anxious to leave the confines of classroom after school has ended for the day. While everyone was leaving the classroom, I stood behind looking for my friends: Nagisa, Nakamura, and Kayano.

We were all planning to hang out in my house to pass the time. Maybe we'll play some video games, maybe I'll make my friends embarrass themselves through my sheer skills, but I really I don't know what's really going to go down. It was actually one of rare times having other people in my house, but it must've been a result of the constant absense of my wealthy parents.

Well, we soon met each other outside of the run-down building and we proceeded down the mountain down to my house.

"So, what are we gonna do Karma? It seems natural that you always have something planned when we're all together." Nakamura asked in a curious manner.

"Oh it's nothing." I said in a nonchalant manner as we moved down.

"Then I guess it's gonna be pretty normal." Nagisa mentioned.

"Well if you keep thinking like that you're in for a surprise." I said. "And besides, we are already here."

Soon, we were all inside my living room, where everyone was just resting on my couches and chairs.

"I'm going to get some food, so you know, make yourselves at home I guess."

"What are you going to get us?" Kayano asked. "I dunno, maybe some sweets some chips or something I guess."

I soon left to go to the kitchen, where in my cabinets, I would store a multitude of junk foods for me to snack on incase I get peckish.

 _Maybe I'll get them some green tea ice cream._

A mischievous grin came across my face, I had a plan.

After a couple minutes of preparing the food, I came back into the living room, bringing the cups of ice cream with me.

"I'm back with some snacks guys!" I said in an unusually chipper manner.

"What's with the happy mood Karma? If I didn't know any better I would say you would've still had something up your sleeve." Nakamura said incredulously.

"Oh it's nothing! I guess I'm just happy to have my friends over." I attempt to just play it cool in order to not raise anymore suspicion with my friends.

"Well, Karma, what are we gonna do?" Nagisa asked.

"We're going to play a simple game of Monopoly. But with some higher stakes to make it interesting..." A grin on his face was becomng more visible as time passed. They all knew that they made a big mistake coming here.

* * *

 **Table of Contents: (To Be Updated)**

* * *

 **When I'm Bored:**

 **Chapter 1-4: Intense Monopoly**

 **Chapter 5-6: Revenge in School**

 **Chapter 7-11: Another Day At Karma's**

 **Chapter 12-15: Mall Day in Saturday**

 **Chapter 16-22: School Time**

 **Chapter 23-25: Digital Games in the Evening**

 **Chapter 26-27: Misunderstood relationship**

 **Chapter 28-29: Afterschool**

 **Chapter 30-31: Dinner With Octopus**

 **Chapter 32-36: Karma's Day**

 **Chapter 37-41: Koro-Sensei's Loving Inspiration**

 **Chapter 42-47: Nagisa's Scare Tactics**

 **Chapter 48-53: At School Testing**

 **Chapter 54-57: Devil's Nice** **Day**

 **Chapter 58-63: Secret Photos**

 **Chapter 64-68: Spaghetti Love**

 **Chapter 69-70: Dirty Money**

 **Chapter 71-73: To Study A Karma**

 **Chapter 74-?: TBA**

* * *

 **Get an idea on what each sets of chapters revolve around.**

 **Please note that this is subject to change and is NOT the final thing yet.**

 **Oh yeah, suggest ideas too and stuff.**

 **OMG 30,000 WORDS, I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER REACH IT FROM THE BEGINNING! THANKS 4 SUPPORT AUTHOR OUT.**

Notes: Really surprised on where this story is going. My mind is pretty much everywhere nowadays. You can probably see that in these chapters. If you like the story please favorite and follow for more.

 **Notice: Title may be off center due to fanfiction formatting and stuff. Can't do anything about it lol.**


	2. Intense Monopoly Time

**Chapter 2: Intense Monopoly Time**

 **(Nakamura POV)**

 _ **A new threat can become a new opportunity...**_

* * *

"Oh really Karma, what are you going to do to make this game interesting huh?" I asked in a mocking way.

"It's simple actually, whoever manages to win this game can make the other people do whatever he wants for one day. I hope you're not going to try to back out, or is it, that you're too scared?" Karma said arrogantly.

Maybe If I win this game, I can get a lot of blackmail material out of this...

I giggled softly at my own thought. "Fine Karma, I'll play. I'll have you know that I can be hella lucky when I wanna be." I voiced confidently.

"Well... I guess it couldn't be too bad, right Kayano?" Nagisa asked.

Kayano nodded in agreement. "What's the worst that can happen? Maybe I can win if I get lucky!" Kayano said enthusiastically.

"Well it looks we're all going to be playing then. Let's start."

A couple minutes later we set up the game, giving each player $2000 and playing by the regular rules of Monopoly. I got to be the shoe, Karma got to be the battleship, Kayano got to be the dog, and Nagisa got to be the thimble.

"Okay guys we gotta decide who goes first by rolling the dice. Highest number goes first and so on." Karma said.

I rolled the dice first, six and six came up on the faces. "Yes! Already first! Looks like lady luck is going to be on my side." I said confidently.

"Don't get so happy yet, Nakamura, just because you're first doesn't mean you can win." Karma said in a teasing manner, hinting at the fact that he wants to win. Karma then rolled the dice, five and four came up.

"Nine, not too bad."

Then Kayano rolled the dice, five and five came up giving her ten in total.

"At least I'm second. You know what they say, second's the best!"

"Well I guess it's my turn." Nagisa said lazily,

He rolled the dice, five and two came up, looks like he was going to be last.

Now that I know the order of the turns, I can now plan my undefeatable strategy to get Karma under my mercy when I beat this game. It was all going to be in my next rolls.

Moments later, the game that we were playing got pretty intense. Karma was holding all of the light blue properties and some yellow and red properties here and there. Kayano had taken most of the railroad stations and orange properties while still having a handful of money. Nagisa managed to take both of the two dark blue properties (damn he was lucky!) and also got some pink and red properties. Having the great mind that I have, I managed to get the two brown properties and also have gotten all three green properties.

"Well well well, it looks like I'm going to be building a big neighborhood pretty soon." Karma said.

"As if, you barely got any money to build a house on one property." I pointed out.

"Says you, the one that keeps landing on the tax space after passing GO." Karma retorted.

"Man, you guys take these games really seriously." Nagisa commented.

After he had said that, I noticed myself and Karma getting rather sweaty around our armpits and faces. Had the heat really been that high since we got here?

Well no matter, at least I have some ice cream to cool myself. I decided to take a big bite out of the ice cream that Karma gave us. After the swallowing the scoop I can finally cool down, except there was one problem.

It wasn't green tea...

 **IT WAS WASABI!**

Right after my tougue had started to feel the scorching heat from the big bite of wasabi I tried my hardest to keep myself from screaming from the fiery pain that was now inside me.

 _Damn that Karma. Should've knew he had something up his sleeve._

"Damn it Karma! Can't there be one day where you don't play a prank on somebody!" I shouted accusingly at the redhead.

"I should've known something was up with your attitude!" I continued.

"What..., A little prank never hurt anybody right?" Karma said with a smirk.

As Karma said those words, Nagisa and Kayano stared at the ice cream cups they had, feeling unsure about what Karma had put in them.

Even if I was caught off guard with that antic of his, I still refuse to let him win over me. I started to grin mischeivously and said, "Burning my mouth won't prevent you from losing Karma."

"Your just denying the inevitable!" I continued with a smile on my face (despite the ongoing pain).

"We'll see who gets to be the one in charge." Karma said.


	3. Elimination Time

**Chapter 3: Elimination Time**

 **(Nagisa POV)**

 _ **A weapon is best saved for last...**_

* * *

It had been a while since we started the game. I didn't realize it until I saw the clock hanging on a wall.

 _5:24 PM_

Has it really been two hours already? I must've not noticed since we were so in to our game. Even for a simple board game such as Monopoly, the people that play it can make this game drag out for many hours.

Roll after roll, each roll became more risky as time went on. Karma already had his hotels built on all of his light blue properties, Nakamura was starting to get more buildings on her green properties, Kayano had managed to built hotels on all the pink properties she owned, and I...

I had two deadly hotels on my dark blue properties, ready to kill anyone's financial state.

Ready to run their money into the ground. And on top of that, I also still had a wad of cash to spare.

"Damn Nagisa, you know how to make that dough." Karma commented, noticing how much money Nagisa had.

It was Nakamura's turn, and her token was on the Just Visiting part on the Jail Space.

She rolled the dice, one and one came up. Two...

She landed on an unowned utility space. She bought it. She had to go again.

She rolled the dice, two and three came up. Five...

She drew a card, and got 10 dollars.

Nakamura sighed, "Wooo, I though for sure that I was gonna be broke for sure." A relieved look covered her face.

"Don't worry Nakamura, your going to have to pay me sometime!" Kayano said with glee, probably looking forward to bankrupt her friends.

It was now Kayano's turn, but she was in a risky spot. She was on Water Works, and Nakamura's costly buildings were up ahead, past the Go To Jail space.

She rolled the dice, two and two came up. Four...

Nakamura grinned evily as she knew that Kayano would soon be the one paying her big bucks. Kayano landed on North Carolina Avenue, where over there, was a mighty hotel.

She had to pay $1275 dollars. She had to sell her buildings to pay off the debt.

"Awwww mannn, here, just take my money!" Kayano said, dissappointed.

"Thanks for the cash friend!" Nakamura said in a happy tone.

I guess money can make anyone happy.

However for Kayano, that wasn't all.

She had rolled a double, meaning that she had to go again.

She rolled the dice, two and five came up. Seven...

She had to pay $2000. She was going to be bankrupt.

"Well well, looks like your out of the game Kayano." Karma said.

"Ah well, at least I have someone else to root for." Kayano said as she began to spectate the game.

It was now Karma's turn. And at the time, I saw the worry in Karma's eyes. He was in a tight spot, being in almost the same situation as Kayano except he was on Marvin Gardens instead of Water Works.

He rolled the dice, one and one came up. Two...

Soon he was on Nakamura's Pacific Avenue. She had a hotel over there too.

He had to pay $1275. Unfortunately for Karma, he was already running low on money. And even his buildings couldn't get his money count above 0.

He was now bankrupt.

"Damn, you guys got me, I'm broke. Might as well accept defeat knowing that I got somebody." Karma pouted, soon joining Kayano to watch the 1v1 between me and Nakamura.

"Aw shucks, I can't let you get in my way now! There's way too much blackmail material to miss if I fail now!" Nakamura teasingly said.

Now I had to just be lucky.


	4. Finishing Time

**Chapter 4: Finishing Time**

 **(Nakamura POV)**

 _ **A reward drives me to keep going...**_

* * *

Now that it was just me and Nagisa, I feel like I came too far to just lose now. It might seem silly to be all serious about a simple board game, but something in me wanted me to win so badly.

Probably because of all the new opportunities that can open up in for me to tease Nagisa and Karma.

But nonetheless, I will succeed.

Since Karma lost because of me, I happen to just own all his properties that he left behind, and since Kayano lost because of Nagisa, he had ownership over all the properties that she left.

I looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

 _6:23 PM_

Damn, another hour or so has passed. And even if the day was about to turn into the night, it still was freaking hot in the living room.

I look at Karma and Kayano, eating (actual) ice cream and hogging all the fans to themselves.

"If you're just gonna be spectating you better just let me have some of the icecream bonehead!" I said with a hint of annoyance.

"Sorry Nakamura, we ran out. You could have my wasabi though." Karma responded in a snide manner.

"No thanks, I'll make it through." I started to have an evil expression come to my face. "Just wait until you have to do whatever I want you to do after this."

Now it was Nagisa's turn to roll. I heard from Karma that he was a pretty strong individual on the inside, so I would anticipate that this would drag on for a long time.

After many rolls and after many exchanges of money, Nagisa had soon landed on the final space that would ensure my victory. The good old Pennslvania Avenue space where it is the one to secure my throne over this game.

Nagisa was now bankrupt.

Now I won.

"Yeah! I'm the best!" I exclaimed loudly. "You're all now going to do what I say, starting tomorrow. And Karma, if you back out now, I have plenty of embarassing pictures of you to share in order to debunk your reputation as a scary demon." I stuck my toungue out at him.

"Yeah yeah whatever, just please don't go overboard." Nagisa said with a small smile on his face.

"I might not be looking forward to tommorrow but I am looking forward into doing this again!" Kayano chirped in.

"Yeah, we should be doing this again." Karma said in his calm gentle voice. Soon his expression changed into one of an evil mastermind.

"It'll just have to be more interesting the next time around."

And after that, we all left to go back to our homes. Being able to boss Karma around tommorrow was what I was excited for in the future.

With that being said, I was wondering what game we were going to play next time...


	5. Torment Time

**Chapter 5: Torment Time**

 **(Karma POV)**

 _ **A hell was waiting for me upclose...**_

* * *

You know, I wasn't really going to go to school today.

I really wasn't.

But I had to go.

Nakamura won, couldn't deny that.

And if I back out now, my reputation would be destroyed.

I was walking up the hill, alone, awaiting for what Nakamura had in store for me. I was kind of worried and curious actually. I just knew that I was her main target for the day, at least, not as much as the others she had in mind. I just hope I can make it through another day.

"Oi Karma! I hope you're ready for the day ahead of us!" Nakamura said while sneering.

I wasn't surprised when she arrived so early. She probably wanted to use the most of her time available. Whatever, might as well go through with it.

( **TIME SKIP** )

After many hours of slacking off and not paying attention, it was now lunch time.

I was sitting at my desk eating my lunch, my lunch just being a juice box. I was surprised Nakamura didn't try anything so far. Maybe she forgot about it, who knows?

 _That's when I was wrong._

I noticed someone walk in, and much to my dismay, it was her.

Nakamura, a grin plastered her face as she walked towards me while holding a paper bag.

"Sup Karma? It was about time I decided to do something to you right?" She sat down in an empty seat beside me. She reached into her paper bag and pulled out a pepper.

"Remember the deal right?" She asked sarcastically.

"I did remember, it was only matter of time before you actually did something." I said in an annoying tone.

"Yeah I know, I was just waiting for the right time. Just eat this pepper and then we'll call it even." Nakamura said in a nonchalant manner.

That's it? This was going to be easier than I thought. The pepper looked pretty small and shrivelled up so I ended up swallowing it in one bite.

She smiled evily after that. And moments later, I felt a terrible feeling in my throat and tongue. It wasn't a pleasant feeling at all, it felt really really really hot inside. I thought I was going to burn up from the inside.

I felt my cheeks were going turn as red as my hair.

 _That wasn't just any pepper_

"Wow Karma, you're really starting to look more like a tomato!" She said while trying to hold back her laugh. She then took a picture of my pained expression with her phone.

"That's a keeper." She commented.

I tried to retort back but only gasps and pants came out.

It was going to be a long day.

And now my mouth is now a fiery inferno.


	6. Payback Time

**Chapter 6: Payback Time**

 **(Nakamura POV)**

 _ **It was even too hot for the devil...**_

* * *

It was priceless.

That look on his face.

I tried my hardest not to laugh. I didn't want to make the demon angrier than before.

But then again, wouldn't that be even funnier?

And right when I was thinking that, Karma started to get up and walk away.

"That's what you get for torching my tongue!" I said delightfully.

He gave me a quick glance, and then he started to run off.

I soon got bored and decided to pay Nagisa a visit, who was eating lunch by himself. When he saw me coming towards him, he had a shiver down his throat, probably knowing about what happened yesterday.

"Hey Nagisa, how's it going? Did you know where Karma went?" He sat still thinking...

"I saw Karma ran towards the staff room. He looked like he was in pain. Do you know what happened?" Nagisa responded in a worrysome tone.

"Oh it was nothing, just a little revenge to make us even you know?" I said with a smirk.

"Oh okay, but you might want to watch your back since Karma is the type of guy to get even, not angry."

"As if! We'll see if he can get me back." I said in a haughty manner.

"Oh, lunch is about to end, I'll see you later Nakamura." He stood up gathering his things.

"Yeah you too."

( **In the Classroom** )

When I came into the classroom, I was surprised to see Karma lounging on his seat eating an ice cream sandwich. I don't know how he managed to cool off in 10 minutes but I shrugged it off like it was nothing.

I soon took my seat and got ready for the next period.

But...

There was weird feeling when I sat on my seat. Like something was sticking to my skirt.

I sat up and checked what I was sitting on.

 **Ketchup Packets**

Ketchup packets, that were broken and ripped, letting ketchup to spill all over my seat and stained all over the back of my skirt.

Well, I guess I knew who did that.

When I looked back at Karma he gave me an evil grin, sending me the message that he wanted payback.

I'm going to have to deal with this for a couple of hours.


	7. A New Game, A New Time

**Chapter 7: A New Game, A New Time**

 **(Nagisa POV)**

 _ **Can I even need to know what's going to happen?**_

* * *

It had been almost a week since the incident involving Karma and Nakamura had settled down. Class resumed as normal, everyone was acting their usual selves, and things were moving along smoothly during class.

It was a Friday, and me and my friends seem to have found ourselves going to Karma's again. Well, I was looking forward to this hangout. After what had happened last time, I was sort of afraid and curious about what was going to happen now.

Soon the bell rang, and I would find myself going outside the building, finding my friends waiting for me.

"What took you so long Nagisa?" Karma asked in a joking manner.

"I was just packing my stuff, that's all."

"Well you better not take as long when we're playing the games!" Nakamura said.

"Even though you took a long time to realize the ketchup stain on your skirt when you sat on your seat." Karma said with a wide grin.

"Oh whatever, I still have that picture of your priceless red face though." She rebutted.

"Guys! Let's get moving! I'm starting to get hungry." Kayano said in an urgent manner, interrupting the two.

After plenty of minutes of walking and talking with each other, we finally arrived at Karma's house again.

A few moments later, we had found ourselves in the same familar living room, lounging around.

"I'm going to get us some food again." Karma said as he started to get up.

"No no! I will get you guys some food. I insist!" Nakamura interrupted as she also got up. She then pushed Karma back down, and ran off into the kitchen.

"Well at least there won't be any surprises." I said in a casual tone.

"Oh well, at least we can set up while we're waiting." Kayano said.

"Yeah, okay. For this day, we'll be playing some short 1-on-1 games. You know, Battleship, Checkers, and other stuff. Maybe we might get to play some card games."

Karma explained as he started to open the cabinet. Man, did he have a collection.

"But you know, there's always going to be prizes for the winners of these games." He continued in a voice full of mischief.

 _Another time, another game..._

 _I can't predict what's going to happen today..._


	8. Battle Time

**Chapter 8: Battle Time**

 **(Karma POV)**

 _ **Everything was going downhill**_

* * *

You know, for 3:00 it was already getting hot in this room. I just finished getting out the many games that we were going to play for the day: Battleship, Chess, and some other stuff. We started off with Battleship where we had to do 1-on-1 battles.

"Damn, when's Nakamura coming back? I'm starting to become a hot mess." I said sarcastically.

"You're anything but hot." Nakamura said as she walked towards us from the kitchen. She was holding a big tub of ice cream and a giant bag of chips. She then sat down next to us, trying to look at what game we were planning to play.

"Oh, Battleship eh? I'll have you know I'm also a master at this!" She said in a cocky manner.

"Yeah, but it's starting to get really hot! I'm gonna go look for some of Karma's eletrical fans." Kayano said standing up. Apparently the heat was starting to get to her.

"Well, while we wait, why not have a little game?" Nagisa suggested, hinting at the fact that he was starting to get bored.

"Don't worry it won't take long. And besides, loser has to do a dare from the winner." I casually mention as I set up the game.

( **Moments Later** )

Okay, I was up against Nakamura, because apparently she wanted to embarass me again. What she didn't know was I had a strategy up my sleeve.

It was my turn to go first.

"C4!" I called out.

"Hit! Damn Karma first try!" She commented.

It was her turn now. My ships were all hanging around the corners. It was the perfect setup.

"E6!" She called.

"Miss! Better luck next time dummy!" I stuck my toungue out at her.

My turn.

"D4!" I called out.

"Hit! Oh crap you sunk my battleship!" She said in a surprised.

This was going to be easier than I thought.

After a couple minutes of constantly firing at each other's battleships, I managed to get the upper hand.

With my brilliant mind, I managed to sink her aircraft carrier, battleship, destroyer, and even her patrol boat. I managed to even get a hit on her submarine. It was already going to be over.

"E1!" She called out.

"Still a miss!" I said with a chuckle.

"H1" I called out.

"Damn, you win Karma, you sunk my battleships." Nakamura said in a dissappointed tone.

"But I bet you can't win in a fight!" Nakamura said with a grin. Seconds later, she tackled me to the ground knocking everything over.

"If you can't speak then you can't dare me!" She said as she covered my mouth with a pillow.

After that, Kayano finally came back with four fans. "Kayano! I don't think we need that many fans!" Nagisa said in a surprised tone.

"Oh okay! I'll just plug in two then!" Kayano replied.

Right when she was plugging in the fans, Nakamura finally got off of me and started to eat some chips.

"Nakamura! What were you thinking trying to shut me up!" I said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh I thought I was trying to give everyone a break from you. Everyone needs to rest right?" She said with an innocent shrug.

"Let's just watch some T.V., I can use a break from what I just saw." Nagisa said sarcastically.

"Alright then."

I turned on the TV and we began watching a variety of weird and quriky shows.

"Oh yeah, you owe me a dare." Nakamura mentioned.


	9. Cards Time

**Chapter 9: Cards Time**

 **(Kayano POV)**

 _ **There's always an explanation**_

* * *

Oh man, it was really getting hot. Good thing I brought these fans though. I never knew I could find so many in Karma's house. I looked up at the clock.

 _3:30PM_

Only 30 minutes? Wow, we must have short attention spans, because already, we were bored.

"What do you wanna do now guys? Nothing good is on right now." I asked nonchalantly.

"Well, how about a game of Texas Hold'em? I have chips and cards so we can get a game started right now." Karma suggested while holding a pack of cards he found.

"Are you sure Karma? We are really going to play a "friendly" game this time? Are you sure nothing's really on the line?" Nakamura asked incredulously.

"The only one that's on the line is you." He responded with a smirk on his face. "You should've thought for a second before challenging me out of the blue." He continued.

"Oh whatever, I'll deal. If I can deal with you, I can deal with anything." She said with a sneer.

"Okay then let's get started." Nagisa said.

( **Transistion** )

"Kayano you'll be the dealer." Karma said.

"Alright."

As we started, I dealt everyone that was playing two cards. We all then put a $5 chip in the middle of the area acting as our pot.

My cards were **Ace of Spades** and an **Ace of Diamonds**.

Yes! Already a high ranking pair! Maybe I had a chance of winning this.

"I raise by $100." I said nonchalantly, trying to not let them know of my hand.

"Well okay Kayano, I'll play your game." Karma said as he put in a $100 chip in the pot.

"Don't leave me outta this!" Nakamura said as she put in a $100 chip in the pot.

"Call." Nagisa said as she put in a $100 chip in the pot.

Okay, it was now time for the three cards that can make me or break me!

 **First Card: 5 of Diamonds**

 **Second Card: 4 of Diamonds**

 **Third Card: 4 of Clubs**

Oh nice! A 2 pair already, my luck ain't gonna run out!

"I raise by another $100!" This time, I failed to hide my excitement.

"Ahh, I see why you were so excited to raise Kayano." Karma commented.

"I fold." He continued.

"Okay Kayano, I see, I see, I call." Nakamura said as she tried to hide her grin. Maybe she had been dealt a better hand.

"Call." Nagisa said while trying to put on his best poker face.

Okay, time to put the fourth card down.

 **Fourth Card: 6 of Diamonds**

After the fourth card went down, no one bothered to raise the bet, so we all checked.

Now the fifth card was put into play.

 **Fifth Card: Ace of Hearts**

Oh yes! A full house! Now no one can beat me now!

It was time for everyone to show their cards.

I had an **Ace of Spades** and an **Ace of Diamonds.**

 **Full House...**

Nakamura had a **4 of Spades** and a **4 of Hearts.**

 **4 Of a Kind**

Oh no! Beaten already!

"Looks like you're outta luck Kayano!" She said in a cocky manner.

Nagisa then show his cards.

 **3 of Diamonds** and **2 of Diamonds.**

 **Straight Flush**

"WHAAT?" Nakamura said in confusion.

"Looks like all the money goes to me!" Nagisa said as he scooped in the chips onto his side.

 _Man, some people were just born lucky._


	10. Deck Time

**Chapter 10: Deck Time**

 **(Nakamura POV)**

 _ **Something wasn't up, it was down...**_

* * *

Now the next round was about to start. Nagisa was in the lead from the last round. It was time for me to destroy the competition.

Kayano dealt us the cards. We all put it in a chip in the pot.

Let's see what my cards are:

 **7 of Hearts**

 **5 of Diamonds**

Oh no! Nothing good to start off with. Well, maybe I can bluff my way into winning this.

"I raise by $200!" I said with confidence.

"Call." Responded Karma.

"Call." Said Kayano.

"Call." Said Nagisa.

Holy crap! No one was showing any emotions! This was starting to look like a real game.

Man, Nagisa was right, we do take these games too seriously.

Kayano put down the first 3 cards.

 **First Card: 7 Diamonds**

 **Second Card: 7 of Clubs**

 **Third Card: 5 of Spades**

Oh yeah! I already won! Time to maximize profits!

"I raise by $1000!" I said with even more confidence.

"Call." Responded Karma.

"Call." Said Kayano.

"Call." Said Nagisa.

Damn! I don't know how, but they seem more emotionless than before.

Kayano puts down the fourth card.

 **Fourth Card: 7 of Spades**

4 of a kind! Now it's time to go all in.

"ALL IN!" I said with a hint of delight.

"All in." Responded Karma.

"All in." Said Kayano.

"All in." Said Nagisa.

What? What cards must my friends hold?

 **Fifth Card: Ace of Hearts**

"Time to show your cards!" Kayano finally said with some emotion.

Everyone showed their cards.

Nagisa had a **7 of Diamonds** and **3 of Hearts.**

 **4 of a Kind**

I had a **7 of Diamonds** and **5 of Diamonds**.

 **4 of a Kind**

Wait.

"Hey Nagisa what's the deal with you having that same card as me?" I asked skeptically.

"I dunno, maybe somebody didn't shuffle the deck." He responded.

"That doesn't have anything to do with it." Kayano commented as she showed us her cards.

She had a **7 of Diamonds** and **2 of Diamonds**.

 **4 of a Kind**

"Where did you get that?" Both me and Nagisa questioned loudly to Kayano.

"I dunno, Karma gave me the deck."

We all looked at Karma, his face plastered with a fake grin.

"Looks like I chose the wrong deck." Karma said.

We all agreed to play a new game after that.


	11. Food Time

**Chapter 11: Food Time**

 **(Karma POV)**

 _ **I cook to please...**_

* * *

 _5:49 PM_

"You know, I could really go for some food." Nakamura said while lying down.

"Now that you say it, I'm starting to get hungry too!" Kayano added.

"All right, all right. I'll just cook us up something to eat." I casually said as I started to get up.

As I started to get up, I notice someone also getting up. It was Nakamura.

"Well since last time you did something funny with the food, I'll come with to make sure you don't prank us again!" She grinned while trying to get to the kitchen first.

"Whatever."

As we went inside the kitchen, I was thinking about what I should actually cook. I wanted to do something relatively easy, but I also wanted it to still taste good. Then I notice a jar of tomato sauce.

 _I got it._

"I'm gonna make spaghetti and meatballs." I declared.

"If you do have the balls." Nakamura smirked.

"Shuddup." I responded.

We then gathered the ingredients. I got Nakamura to gather the beef, parsley, cheese, bread crumbs, some garlics, and an egg.

"Why you make me carry so much?" She said with a fake frown.

"Because you volunteered." I said with a sneer.

I then used the best of my ability to make regular meatballs in an instant.

"Hey Mustard Hair! Go saute some chopped onions over olive oil. You need to be useful somehow." I said with a grin.

"I'm already useful Ketchup Head!" She responded.

After 10 minutes or so, we managed to get the meatballs cooking in some tomato sauce. We then got the spaghetti ready, and proceeded to put all of our hard work onto the plates we laid out on the table in the dining room. Good thing the living room, kitchen, and dining room were close to each other.

"Bon appetit!" I said in my horrible French accent.

Everyone came over and sat down in their comfy seats.

"Thanks Karma." Nagisa said.

"Yeah, this looks good!" Kayano commented.

"It better be good. I even made sure Karma didn't try anything funny." Nakamura grinned.

I gave Nakamura a condescending smile. It better be good.

( **After Eating** )

I looked at the clock.

 _6:13PM_

Damn, already?

Well, we can always do this again.

"I'm full. I wanna go home." Nagisa said as he slumped in his chair.

"Yeah, I think it's about time to leave for me." Nakamura added.

"Me too!" Kayano said.

"Well, we can always do this again, and next time, we would be playing for keepsies because we were playing too friendly today." I said with a grin.

"It'll just have to be more interesting the next time around."

It was going to be Saturday tomorrow. Wonder what could be in store...


	12. Morning Time

**Chapter 12: Morning Time**

 **(Kayano POV)**

 _ **Everyone was already here...**_

* * *

 _ **Beep Beep Beep**_

Oh god, was that my alarm? I started to uncover my blankets over my face in order to look at the source at the noise.

 _8:13 AM_

Wow, early.

 _ **Vrrrrt...**_

Was that my phone? It looks like Nagisa texted me.

* * *

hey kayano, wanna meet at the mall nearby?

 _ **Nagisa Shiota, 8:13am**_

yeah sure ^.^ is anyone else gonna be there?

 _ **Kayano Kaede, 8:13am**_

i dont think so. wat time shuld we meet up?

 _ **Nagisa Shiota, 8:13am**_

how about nine?

 _ **Kayano Kaede, 8:14am**_

that sounds good. see ya there

 _ **Nagisa Shiota, 8:13am**_

k bye!

 _ **Kayano Kaede, 8:14am**_

* * *

After that, I got up and decided to put on my casual attire while being half-asleep. I didn't even bother thinking about what I was putting on, but I knew it was just right. It only took me about 20 minutes to do everything I needed to do to get ready, so I immediately left my home, ready for the Saturday ahead.

( **At the Mall** )

I was at the entrance at the mall. I looked at the clock on my phone.

 _8:54am_

A little early I suppose but I saw Nagisa waiting on the bench.

"Hey Nagisa!" I said as I approached him.

"Oh, hey Kayano." He responded.

"So what are we gonna do today?" I questioned as we walked into the mall.

"I'm not sure, but I was planning to go buy some comics and eat some food while we're here." He gently smiled.

"Sounds good to me!" I happily said.

Our first destination was the comic store that was pretty close to where we our now. It only took us a couple dozen of steps just to get there.

"What comic are you planning to buy?" I questioned.

"A new issue of Sonic Ninja just came out! I wanna get it before Karma gets it first like always." Nagisa said with glee.

As I was waiting for Nagisa to pick out his comic, I noticed a certain redhead sitting outside in the main area of the mall. Nothing was really different about him except the fact he was wearing sunglasses in a vein attempt to look cool. He was sprawled out on a bench reading a comic.

Now I'm not so sure if this day is going to go as planned.

"Okay I'm done!" Nagisa said as he got the comic in his hands.

He then paid for it and we were soon walking towards to the center of the mall. As we were walking we stopped for it bit, where Nagisa held a confused expression.

"Is that Karma?" He asked.

"I bet you know the answer." I responded.

The second time I looked at him, Karma was slumping heavily in his seat, not paying any attention to his surroundings.

"Man is he tired or something?" I questioned with a concerned tone.

"Nah, he probably got up early just to get the comic first. Drats!" Nagisa said with a defeated expression.

Right as he said that, we heard a response.

"That's right." In a cocky tone.

Oh, Karma was now wide awake with a grin covering his face. Good to know winning can wake somebody up.


	13. Mall Time

**Chapter 13: Mall Time**

 **(Karma POV)**

 _ **Wasn't expecting anything...**_

* * *

"Karma, what time did you even get here?" Nagisa questioned with now a confused expression.

"8:30am, must've gotten here too early if I say so myself." I was starting to get up from my seat.

"And oh yeah, the comic was pretty good too. Can't wait for what they make next." I casually continued.

We all then walked together passing by many shops that were just starting to open. One of them was a famous sweets shop where he had to restrain Kayano from getting her hands on the pudding.

"Let me through! I wanna see the eighth wonder of the world!" Kayano begged while trying to escape our hold.

"You gotta resist! I don't want you to be broke from the start!" Nagisa said as he struggling to get hold.

After a while of pulling and tugging, we were now back on track. That's when I realized I was famished. I must've skipped breakfast.

"Hold on guys. Let's go get something to eat in the food court. I'm hungry." I said.

"Okay, what are we going to eat though?" Nagisa said while we head towards the food court.

"Let's go to that bakery!" Kayano pointed out.

"Alright, I could go for some bread or something." I said while grinning. At least I got something to eat.

We were now inside and was already ordering our food. I got a whole bunch of cupcakes to fill my stomach up, Nagisa just went with a couple of cronuts, and Kayano apparently got a pastry that happened to have pudding inside.

"Karma, what are you gonna do with all those cupcakes?" Nagisa asked as he took a bite out of his food.

"I'm gonna eat it, duh." I said in a snarky manner.

"I bet you're already out of money after buying all those." Kayano commented as she pointed to my pile.

"Nah, I brung a lot of money to sustain myself throughout the whole day." I said as I ate another cupcake in one bite.

With my empty stomach, I managed to finish all of it in under five minutes. We then head out of the bakery and we went straight towards the escalators to get to the upper levels.

As we stood there, going up, I got a buzz from my pocket. It was a message from a certain somebody.

* * *

yo karma, wat r u gonna do today  
 _ **Nakamura Rio, 10:05am**_

i am at the mall rite now, did u just wake up or someting  
 _ **Akabane Karma, 10:05am**_

nop im going there right now  
 _ **Nakamura Rio, 10:06am**_

* * *

Oh great, the gang is finally coming together.


	14. Drinks Time

**Chapter 14: Drinks Time**

 **(Nakamura POV)**

 _ **It wasn't a mistake, it was a challenge...**_

* * *

Dang, I was hella fast. Got to the mall in under 10 minutes. You know, I wasn't really sure about what I was going to do today. I had nothing else planned and was just starting to get bored when I was sitting around doing nothing.

But now...

Maybe I can find out new things about my friends and use it against them in the future.

Nah, I just wanted to have a good time.

Maybe I can do both.

I love doing the most with what I had. But when I knew Karma was there, I always, _always_ , knew that it the stuff we all do only gets bigger in fun and consequence.

It was something that only best friends knew about each other.

I was thinking about all of this while walking aimlessly around the mall that was just starting to get crowded.

"Dang, where could Karma be." I whispered to myself.

Walking, walking, walking, I walked and walked for minutes. It was only at that time when I noticed a certain redhead and friends hanging out near a vending machine.

"Hey guys!" I shouted and waved at them.

"Oh hey Nakamura, why did you come here?" Nagisa said as he got his drink.

"Oh, Karma told me over the phone." I said with a cheeky grin.

"Well she started it." Karma said while scratching his head.

"Whatever, so what're you guys doing here?" I looked at all the drinks my friends were holding.

The label read "tocino de soda". I really didn't know what it meant besides the soda part.

"Why are you guys even drinking that?" I asked incredulously.

"For fun duh!" Responded Kayano as she opened the bottle.

Soon everyone was opening the bottles. Even Karma had another bottle just for me. How thoughtful.

After we all got ready, we all took a big gulp of the contents in each of our bottles.

 _Let's just say the taste was overwhelming_

Right after one second my tongue came in contact with the soda, my whole body reacted and gagged in an attempt to get the soda out of my body. The taste was wretched and was a combination of Bacon and Hell. All I could think about was to spit it all out, and according to the looks on the faces of my friends, they were probably thinking of doing the same.

That's why we ran to the bathrooms as fast as possible. I didn't care about the looks, I just need to get it out! Soon I was near a sink, where I discreetly, spat out all the disgusting liquids. Kayano was soon near a sink too, and she also spat out her drink in a violent manner.

"You know we all gotta stop taking what Karma offers us." I jokingly said as I washed my hands.

"Agreed." Said Kayano as she was trying to wash out the taste from her mouth.

Moments later, we happened to come out of the bathrooms located next to each other. Karma and Nagisa seemed to have not enjoyed the taste also.

"How was it?" Asked Nagisa.

"Terrible." Both Kayano and I said in unison.

"Oh come now, this is what friends always do at the mall right?" Karma sarcastically asked.

Nah, this is what weird friends do at the mall.

 _And we were the weird friends._


	15. Spooks Time

**Chapter 15: Spooks Time**

 **(Nagisa POV)**

 _ **He was right there, too obvious for us to see...**_

* * *

To be honest, I never trusted Karma in the first place. I just kept trying what he gives me to see if something interesting happens. Fortunately, something new always happens for me. Those were the times where I didn't know what was going to happen. And for sure, I didn't expect to see an octopus in a disguise to also be here.

"Dang where do we wanna go now?" Nakamura asked.

"How about that pudding place from earlier?" Suggested Kayano with an expectant smile.

"Yea, why not? I saw there was also a novelty shop nearby. I might get some for later." Karma said with a grin on his face.

We all then walked there, passing by a few shops that really didn't catch our attention. We all got down to the first level of the mall and continued our trip. Then something weird caught my eye. It was an abnormally large man in a magazine shop dressed in a black teacher robe.

Wait...

Where have I seen that before...

"Hey guys look." I said as I pointed towards the shop.

We all crowded around the window looking at the man. His movements were strange and rigid. When he turned around, he had tiny eyes and a odd nose. It was almost like if it was just put on as a disguise.

"Oh man that's Koro-sensei!" Nakamura said as she snickered.

"What's that in his hand though?" Pointed Kayano.

"Ha, it's a dirty magazine. Koro-sensei must've been waiting for the new edition." Karma said.

As he said that the large man walked out, noticing the group of kids crowding around the window.

"NYAAA! What are you guys doing here?!" Koro-sensei frantically asked, drawing the attention of nearby shoppers.

"Just finding out what our teacher does in his spare time." Karma said while holding his phone.

"What will it take to buy your silence?" Koro-sensei suddenly asked with a blank expression.

"I dunno, maybe some snacks." Nakamura suggested.

"What about some money?" Kayano added.

"How about new games?" I asked pointing at the game store.

"I don't have that kind of money!" Koro-sensei said in an exasperated tone.

"Well, looks like another secret gets to come out!" Karma delightfully said.

"AHHHH! My reputation will be destroyed! No one will look at me the same!" Koro-sensei frantically said as he looked at his wallet.

"Yoink!" Nakamura said as she snatched the wallet.

"We're good!" She said.

After that we ran off until we found a seat faraway.

"Let's see what we got." Karma said as he opened the wallet.

3000 yen.

"Let's just buy some smoothies to wash out that taste from earlier!" Kayano said while pointing to the smoothie shop.

"Well okay, I don't want to remember that taste." I said as I smiled.

We all then entered the smoothie shop, where there, I ordered a nice mango smoothie. While we were waiting there, we heard a familar voice.

"Your drinks are ready." Said the man serving.

We looked up and saw the same eyes and same nose.

"KORO-SENSEI!" We all shouted.

"Is this going to buy your silence?" He said with his usual wide smile.

"Might as well." Karma said openly.

Then Karma leaned in towards us and whispered.

 _"Just kidding."_


	16. Learning Time

**Chapter 16: Learning Time**

 **(Nakamura POV)**

 _ **There are multiple ways to solve a problem...**_

* * *

Huh, who knew...

It was just a blur, or something that I can't remember faintly. Must've been all the boring stuff I did on Sunday that didn't even stay in my head, even for one day. And now it's a Monday already, school's right around the corner, and I have to deal with these people for another five days.

Fortunately, these people also happen to be my friends, but I still had to deal with them daily. They all are interesting in their own ways, and really, I'm glad we were hanging out more. Must've been that hangout at Karma's that started all this.

And you know what?

It's great.

And now I'm going to do this again soon. Walking up the hill was always sure a pain. But you know, having a hella fun class is all worth it for what we have to go through.

As I walked up, I managed to see Nagisa hanging out in the front door.

"Hey Nagisa." I waved.

"Oh hey Nakamura." Nagisa responded.

As I walked in the classroom, everyone was starting to gather in their seats, signalling that class was about to start. I started to look around and saw that Karma was in his seat.

He was actually on time. How nice.

Must've had something to do with what happened on Satuday. I got a feeling that Koro-sensei hadn't forgot about that.

And he was probably going to go great lengths in order to silence us.

As I was pondering about the situation I'm now in, I noticed a tall yellow octopus tower over my desk, with that same smile on his face.

"Well well Nakamura-san, I hope you're ready for the day ahead of us." Koro-sensei said in a gentle tone.

His face turned into green and yellow stripes.

"Oh yeah, try anything and I will stop it." He said in a cocky tone while waving his tentacles in front of me.

I glanced back at Karma, and Karma nodded towards me.

It's time to get our assassination game on.

And two brains are better than one.

And three brains are better than two.

And four brains are better than three.

Three's a crowd and four's a party.

Until then, all I gotta do is just sit there and act smart. I can't wait to see what we can do.


	17. Action Time

**Chapter 17: Action Time**

 **(Karma POV)**

 _ **He was like an annoying puzzle.**_

* * *

"What are you planning to do with that?" Nakamura asked incredulously.

"Oh, I'm just setting the trap up." I said as I tied the knot into place.

"Like you need a bunch of grenades just to set a trap up. Why do you want me to put these weapons here? He can still see them you know." She said while putting down the guns on the desk.

"Well, you can do wonders with pulleys and strings. Just make sure to be outside when Koro-sensei comes here." I set up the anti-sensei cloth.

"I'm just gonna go outside, buzz me when Koro-sensei gets here." I continued.

As I walked down the hallway, I saw Nagisa walked towards me.

"Karma, are you trying to plan an assassination?" Nagisa curiously asked.

"I am always planning something." I said with a smirk.

"Well, next time you should let us know so we can maybe have a higher chance of killing him." Nagisa suggested as I saw Koro-sensei enter the building.

"Yeah sure, I just need to take care of something first." I walked towards Koro-sensei.

"Oh hey Karma-san, what do you need of me?" Koro-sensei asked with his delightful smile.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to let you know I found your snack stash." I said in an innocent tone.

"NYAAA! KARMA! You know that's one of my most precious belongings!" He said in a exasperated tone. He was starting to get flustered.

"Why don't you go check what's left?" I pointed towards the staff room.

In a second I saw Koro-sensei in the staff room, going through the cabinets and desks in an incredible speed. He seemed to get more disappointed as his futile search became fruitless. Just as he thought there was no hope, Koro-sensei noticed a perfectly good pudding sitting right on a desk in the front of the classroom.

 _I knew he would see it._

Koro-sensei then rushed to the front of the classroom, where he now proceeded to swallow the food in one bite.

As he took the food in his mouth, a hint of realization came across his face. Immediately afterwards he spat the pudding out, along with a sneaky grenade hidden inside.

"KARMA! What's the meaning of this!" He asked while inspecting his surroundings.

Another second afterwards, random stuff started to pop up: anti-sensei sheets, guns, and other goodies made to kill him.

I thought I had had him trapped, but when I turned to leave the room, I saw a familiar figure standing in front of me.

"Good attempt, but I was on the alert the whole time. I already told you that I would stop your plans!" He said in a cocky manner.

"Now it's time for you to be polished." He started to wave around various tools.

If you fail once, get polished, then try again.


	18. Weakness Time

**Chapter 18: Weakness Time**

 **(Nagisa POV)**

 _ **He has too many weaknesses, but we don't take advantage of them...**_

* * *

Man, what was happening in there? All I heard were crashes and screams from inside the classroom where I last seen Karma and Nakamura enter. What were they doing? I never would've thought that Karma would be the type of person to do his assassinations by himself, not even telling others what he is planning to do.

Man, one day, his cockiness will get the best of him. And I'll be there to fix him up.

A few minutes later, I see Karma walk out, looking unusually groomed. His hair looked like it had been combed meticulously while he was sporting on fingernail art. He had clearly failed and probably got punished for it.

Following Karma, I saw Nakamura snickering while looking at her phone.

"Yo Karma, what happened?" I asked when I approached him.

"I don't wanna talk about it." He said nonchalantly.

"He's just mad because he failed." Nakamura giggled.

"I'm just gonna steal Koro-sensei's money." Karma said.

And after that, class continued on.

We were learning planar geometry, dealing with triangles and areas and such. Too bad the concept of shapes don't really stick on to my brain.

I look back and I see Karma sleeping with his notebook open, covering his apathetic face. Who knew people learn that way?

I look around and I see Kayano reading another book while covering the book with the covers of her notebook.

A few moments passed, and suddenly, I heard a crashing sound outside.

"What was that?" I asked Koro-sensei.

"One moment Nagisa-san." Koro-sensei then proceeded to exit the classroom.

We all ran outside, trying to find out what caused the noise. In a second, I saw Koro-sensei reading a dirty magazine, while being in the middle of a pile of other dirty magazines.

"WHAAAT? Where did that come from!?" Okajima said excitedly.

"Must be a gift from the heavens!" He continued while picking up a magazine.

"What the frick! All these ladies have big jugs!" Kayano pointed out.

And out of the corner of my eye, I saw blonde hair zip behind the building. When I looked back I noticed Karma wasn't there.

 _They were planning another thing..._

And when I realized that, I headed to the back of the building in order to find out what was going on.

And unsurprisingly, I found Nakamura and Karma hanging out in the back fiddling with various tools and weapons.

"What are you guys even doing?" I asked.

"Oh we were just planning another assassination. Wanna join us?" Replied Karma.

"Yeah sure. Did you have anything to do with that pile outside?" I asked as I sat down.

"Oh it was nothing! My hand just slipped! Wasn't supposed to happen." Nakamura said defensively.

"I told you that you didn't have the strength." Karma said in a condescending manner.

"Well why didn't you do it?" Nakamura asked loudly.

"Because I was busy learning." He answered.

"Like hell you were learning." Nakamura said incredulously.

Oh man, planning was going to be hell.

Ha ha.

My friends are just _stupendous_.


	19. Execution Time

**Chapter 19: Execution Time**

 **(Kayano POV)**

 _ **Everything wasn't put into place.**_

* * *

All I saw was a pile, an octopus, and many other strange things when we went outside. And when I look back, I see Karma and Nagisa missing from the crowd of people that just gathered outside.

"Hey Maehara, where did Nagisa went?"

"I think I saw him ran off to the back of the building." He answered.

"Oh okay, thanks!" I said as I ran off.

As I began to walk towards my destination, I heard a bit of chatter going on.

"He won't fall for that again!" I heard.

"Well do you have any better ideas Nakamura?" It began to get louder, meaning that I must be closer.

"We will use the power of food so that Koro-sensei can eat himself to death!" I was nearing the back of the building.

And in a second, I came around the corner and surprised the three that were talking.

"Did somebody say food?" I happily asked.

"Woah Kayano, where did you find us?" Nagisa calmly asked.

"Maehara told me!"

"Well we do need a great baker." Karma commented.

"Yeah that's true, maybe we can go through with this." Nakamura added.

"That is, if you don't screw up again." A smirk came upon Karma's face.

"Trust me red head, you'll be the one screwing up." She snickered.

"Well, why don't we go to the room so we can actually get started?" Nagisa suggested.

And now is the time where I can finally shine.

We were now in the Home Ec. room where we had numerous ingredients laid out in front of us.

"I found out a weakness that Koro-sensei has, and it has to deal with food." Nagisa explained.

"You see, I noticed Koro-sensei likes to eat cake right? So why can't we just poison it with some sort of chemical to finish him off?

"But where in the hell are we gonna get poison?" Nakamura questioned skeptically.

"From the lab, duh." Karma responded in a snarky manner.

"I'm just going to ask Okuda to make it." He continued.

"Well, while we wait for that, why don't we start on the cake?" I suggested excitedly.

And hours goes by. I, the culinary genius, use my skills to meticulously measure and prepare each part of the cake. It wasn't just going to be just any cake, but a cake that would blow Koro-sensei's taste buds off the map. Different amounts of ingredients went into each part of the cake, giving each slice a distinct and delicious flavor.

After we baked the cake, we then put the icing around it, giving it a wondrous appearance.

"Wow, that looks great." Karma nonchalantly said.

"I know right?" Nagisa said excitedly.

"Too bad we're giving this to the octopus." Nakamura pointed out.

I pout, realizing all the hard work that went will go down the drain inside Koro-sensei's mouth.

 _Oh well, there's more where that came from._


	20. Runaway Time

**Chapter 20: Runaway Time**

 **(Nakamura POV)**

 _ **Those classes were useful...**_

* * *

It was now ready. We had a exquisite cake baked for Koro-sensei to eat. Karma managed to get Okuda to make him a anti-sensei poison. We used a syringe in order to insert the poison inside the cake. Luckily, the liquid happened to be odorless and clear. I was wondering what she used in order to make the liquid sensei proof.

"So guys are we ready?" I asked with a hint of excitement.

"Yes, it is time to set this cake out in the open." Karma grinned as he said.

"Let's just hope he finds this cake divine!" Kayano said while grabbing the plate holding the cake.

"Let's just hope that he even eats it." Nagisa said with a light chuckle.

And after that, we simply placed the cake on Koro-sensei's desk in the staff room. I was the one that would see whether our sensei would have ingested the poisoned cake.

I was looking into the lounge room, trying to act natural in order to steer away suspicion from Irina-sensei and Karasuma.

I was just waiting there for a couple of minutes. Then I noticed a certain yellow octopus walking down the hallway.

"Nakamura-san what're you doing here?" Koro-sensei asked me in a chipper tone.

"Oh nothing, just waiting for Karma." I smiled lightly.

"Well you know that little rascal did run off with my money, but I'll get him back! Nrufufufufu..." He said in a sinister tone.

Oh man, Karma was always doing something, but nonetheless I just had to see whether our sensei was gonna be a goner.

Koro-sensei entered the room, and as he entered in he was surprised and said: "Wow! A cake! My students must just adore me!"

And in less than a second, he gulped it all down in one bite.

And a couple seconds after that, he started shaking violently.

"What the?.." He asked confused as he was trying to figure out what was happening.

And when I thought our plan finally worked, Koro-sensei's expression suddenly turned into a face where I really can't describe. Like he was surprised and embarrassed and happy all in one expression. He also happened to be blue.

"Nakamura-san..." Koro-sensei started to speak ominously.

"Uhhhhhhhh...yes?" I replied nervously.

"I think I know what you and your friends are up too~." He said with a jolly tone. His expression returned to the normal wide smile.

 _I think maybe it's time to run._

So that's what I did.

I ran off, not caring about who saw me. I knew that octopus was up to no good, and I definitely knew that we were going to get punished for this.

I ran until I saw the gang hanging out, outside of the building.

"Yo Nakamura, did it work." Karma asked.

"Nope, and now our sensei is probably after us." I said in a nonchalant tone.

"What do you mean?" Nagisa questioned.

"Look over there!" Kayano pointed out.

It was our sensei, and he already had his eyes on us.

 _It was time for us to become fugitives._


	21. Exercise Time

**Chapter 21: Exercise Time**

 **(Karma POV)**

 _ **He's fast to see us and to catch us...**_

* * *

"Oh look! He seems oddly happy today!" I happily said as I started to see more and more of Koro-sensei appeared to my eyes as he got closer to us.

"I think he wants to do _you know what_ to all of us." Nakamura said while she was starting to get worried.

"You know, it was probably a good time to run guys." Nagisa said as he grabbed his backpack.

And in a few fast moments, we all took off. Kayano was caught off guard, and she was lagging behind. I felt that trying to run away from our sensei was ultimately futile. A Mach 20 octopus was probably **VERY** hard to escape, but it was worth a try. Going through our sensei's odd punishments wasn't so bad the second time.

We only ran for only a couple of minutes before we stopped at the nearby shed near the PE area. I guess we weren't really cut out to running from yellow octopuses.

"You know, I'm kind of scared of what Koro-sensei was planning right now." Kayano said.

"Don't worry, he's only gonna probably plan something hella naughty!" I said with a hint of delight.

"Trust me, Karma already been through that once." Nagisa added.

I was just looking around until a particular something caught my eye.

It was big, bright, and it looked fun.

 _A yoga ball._

I dunno why, but these things seem really fun to play with. Maybe the bounciness and dangerousness of these things actually give these rubber balls a certain type of enjoyment.

"Hey guys, wanna play with this ball while we wait?" I suggested while grabbing the ball.

"Waiting for what?" Nagisa asked.

"Waiting for Karma to stop being scared of our sensei." Nakamura snickered.

"Oh shuddup." I said as I proceeded to throw the ball towards Nakamura's face.

It hit her face, knocking her over. Headshot.

"Owww... You're gonna pay for that!" Nakamura declared as she got up. She had a grin on her face. She threw the ball with all her might.

The ball bounced off a wall, hitting me in the process, and it bounced off of me, hitting Nagisa in the chest. How bouncy were these balls.

"Ha! Two in one!"

"Nakamura, that wasn't very nice!" Kayano said with a slight grin on her face.

She then picked up the ball, and threw up in the ceiling, bouncing down quickly and hitting Nakamura again, where the ball rolled towards a certain yellow somebody.

"Nrufufufufuu... it looks like somebody, or some people were having a little fun." Koro-sensei said in a evil tone.

He then used his body to cover up the door way.

"And now it's my turn."


	22. Aftermath Time

**Chapter 22: Aftermath Time**

 **(Nagisa POV)**

 _ **I guess it wasn't too bad...**_

* * *

Well, after Koro-sensei caught us, I thought we were probably gonna get the most unusual and cruel punishment of all time.

Luckily, it was just double homework.

Maybe we need to double our efforts in killing Koro-sensei. Who knows.

After getting caught by our sensei, school today seemed to go by fast. We were all already walking down the hill.

"So Karma, are ya even going to do the homework?" I asked while holding onto some papers.

"Nah, I'll probably get Dark Souls 3 and play that all night. I already know this stuff." He nonchalantly said.

"Well don't be surprised if you find me showing up at your door in the middle of the night. I had been waiting for that game for too long!" Nakamura said energetically.

"So Nagisa." Kayano turned to me. "What are do you want to be when you get older?"

"I dunno, maybe a teacher." I replied.

"Why that?"

"Well probably because of Koro-sensei. He seems really happy with his job and he gets to pass on his great knowledge down to us. It's something I can put my skills into and I'm able to help others." I smiled.

"Oh Nagisa, that's really nice!"

We were getting close to the base of the hill. When I looked around I started to see Karma and Nakamura teasing each other. Maybe great minds like them do think alike.

"Remember that time your face was hella red?" Nakamura asked while giggling.

"Well remember when your face was hella red?" Karma retorted.

That was all I heard as we got closer.

When it was time for us to split, I went the right, while the other three went the other direction. I wasn't sure where there were going, but I definitely knew that I wasn't comfortable being alone. At least my mom at home is content with my life choices so I guess that's something to look forward to.

Maybe I just need a glimpse of the future.


	23. Unexpected Time

**Chapter 23: Unexpected Time**

 **(Karma POV)**

 _ **I wasn't surprised...**_

* * *

 **8:00pm**

It was already starting to turn incredibly dark outside and I was already starting to get bored. I even did all the homework he gave us out of pure boredom.

That's when I realized the game that I bought.

 _Dark Souls 3_

This was probably worth a few hours of gameplay. Maybe I can beat it in one sitting, who knows?

I even surprise myself sometimes...

It was kind of scary.

But here I am, in my living room, where I got my Xbox One ready sitting near the big TV.

That's when I heard a knock on my door.

Who was it?

What did they want at this time in the night?

I came up to my door, unsure of who was waiting on the other side. I turned the handle slowly, and right as the door opened, a familiar face met my eyes.

 **The She-Devil.**

"Hey you, you should've known that I wasn't kidding when I say I would show up!" Nakamura said with a grin as she started to enter inside.

"Wait, why did you wanna show up?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"So I can beat your butt in Dark Souls 3!" She said responded quickly.

"Oh whatever, no matter what, I'll always be better." I said as I put in the CD into the console.

After a minute or so, the game title screen had already appeared.

"Since you showed up so abruptly, you can have the pleasure of killing the first boss." I smirked as I gave her the controller.

An hour had gone by, and Nakamura was already cruising through all the early stages in the game. I dunno how she was so good, but I always knew that I would always be better.

"You know Nakamura, I think it's time for the real pros to play." I took the controller out of her hand.

"Like you can get far ya noob!" She remarked.

"Oh yeah? Watch these skills."

As I said that, my character glitched out into the map and died.

Nakamura giggled. "Damn, never I never knew you can break the game with your skills Karma."

I looked at the clock.

 _9:00pm_

"Oh don't worry, I was just getting started."


	24. Brawl Time

**Chapter 24: Brawl Time**

 **(Nakamura POV)**

 _ **Fighting is the spirit of gods...**_

* * *

People sometimes say that I have problems. They say that I'm a know it all, and that I do too much. Most people would say that about me.

 _But Karma..._

Karma would say that I'm not smart enough, not good enough, not evil enough. He says that his evilness undermines mine. That's why I gotta show him who's the boss.

"Ha! 10 seconds and you are already dying!" Karma began to laugh loudly.

"It's all part of my plan." I casually replied.

"If plan you mean failure, then by all means keep going." He said condescendingly.

My skills were dwindling. I forgot how hard this game was as you got farther and farther. Monsters became harder to dodge, attacks become less potent, and your life is starting to become minuscule when you compare yourself to the bosses you need to fight.

But would I rather have Karma get the victory over me?

You already know that I won't go down without a fight.

But unfortunately, the game was just to mighty and difficult, and in that, my character had died.

"You see, I am the best." Karma commented calmly.

And in that, I tackled him like how I tackled last time, rendering him unable to move. It was nice how easy Karma can be held down, maybe I can defend myself more efficiently if I just do this.

Karma flustered said: "Oh no, why this again?" He tried to keep his cool.

"Because I won't go down without a fight." I smiled at him innocently.

"I thought that was a metaphor?!" He said in an exasperated manner.

And that's how you topple the demon.

"Well you said that you were a pro player. I wanted to see if it was true."

"What if someone sees us?" Karma said in a worrying tone.

And as I was thinking about that question, I saw someone outside of Karma's window, peering into the insides of his house. A hint of green was all I saw as I looked out. Maybe it was just an illusion.

* * *

 **(Kayano POV)**

Oh my god, what was that I just saw?

Maybe some pent up feelings are maybe, finally getting released. And now it is showing up between ketchup and mustard.

God knows what would happen if Koro-sensei were to discover this situation. I bet a novel would be written instantly if he were to see this incident.

I was just going out for some nightly shopping. Nothing interesting.

Boy was I wrong.


	25. Spill Time

**Chapter 25: Spilling Time**

 **(Kayano POV)**

 _ **Who knew I was there at the right time?**_

* * *

Already, another night gone by, swift like the wind.

I found myself walking up the hill at a steady place thinking about what I just saw yesterday. I guess it was a lot better not thinking about it. Maybe it was just something that friends do...

At least, I hope that it doesn't comeback to address us again.

As I was walking, I saw Nagisa approach me from the base of the hill.

"Hey Kayano!" He greeted.

"Oh hey Nagisa." I greeted back.

"So, I heard that you were doing something last night." He said.

"Oh it was just shopping and stuff." I said while smiling at him. "Anyway, what are you going to do after school?" I asked.

"Probably go home, do my homework, that stuff." Nagisa tugged on his backpack.

 **-10 Minutes Later-**

The classroom felt full and lively. Students all around me were chatting and talking around, where the yellow teacher wasn't insight. It was about time for class to start, so I walked around the hallways, trying to find my odd teacher.

As I walked in the hallway, my eyes detected a yellow figure in the staff room. It was him, where he was writing something in his pocket notebook rapidly with a pen. I wonder what he was writing about.

"Oh hello Kayano-san." Koro-sensei suddenly appeared in front of me.

I was surprised, so I screamed a little inside.

"I was going around town recently, and I had discovered some pretty..." Koro-sensei instantly turned pink.

" _Juicy content..._ Nrufufufufu." And in another second, Koro-sensei was gone, already teaching the class in the other room.

"What the..." I muttered to myself.

Man, with a flying octopus twenty times the speed of sound, no secret is safe. That was something I learned to be very important. Because sensei be lurking everywhere.

As I went back to the classroom, we continued to do our normal routine of learning various subjects. For me, these subjects happen to be just moderately easy, so I got by them pretty quick.

The only point of interest was the odd looks Koro-sensei were giving the two. Every moment or so I would see Koro-sensei write in his notebook and then return to teaching. Man, he can write a novel fast, I just don't know whether I want to read his deluded fantasies.


	26. Confirmation Time

**Chapter 26: Matchmaking Time**

 **(Nagisa POV)**

 _ **You just need to push it further to make it happen...**_

* * *

A lot of chatter was going on, drowning out the lectures of our teacher. It always looked like a regular day, but I noticed my friends acting differently today. Kayano appeared to look confused and worried, making me think that she just saw something that affected her mood. Nakamura and Karma were not acting their usual casual selves. And when I look to the front of the room, our sensei appears to have an excited grin on his face, giving me the idea that he discovered something he can use for his racy stories.

It must've been a hunch, something that just comes up. Hopefully it was nothing.

 **-At PE-**

When we had a free day to do whatever activity we wanted to do, I immediately saw Kayano and Karma walk towards the nearby shed. Nakamura was nowhere to be seen. And in a nearby tree, I see a pink octopus with pens and stationery held in his tentacles. Something was of the day. I decided to check it out and bumped right into Okajima.

"Oh hey Okajima-san, what're you going to do?"

He responded quickly: "Going to investigate a new romance! Koro-sensei is in on it too."

A new romance?...

You mean...

I guess even Devils can find love...

I walked off without saying another word.

(Karma POV)

I walked with Kayano into the shed where we found Nakamura waiting for us.

"So Kayano, I heard that Koro-sensei is on our tail again." I said calmly.

Kayano nodded affirmatively.

"Well I guess it's time to put an end to it." I continued.

"Just tell each other how you feel so we can get this outta of the way!" Kayano happily said.

 _There was a pause, until a person finally spoke up._

"Well I do kind of like you." Nakamura shyly said.

"Yeah, and you are a pretty cool friend." I said reluctantly.

 _We were both turning red fast._

"Wanna be best friends?" Nakamura asked.

"Yeah sure, I would like that." I smiled gently toward her.

Wow, when had I ever smiled genuinely toward someone before? I must've turned a thousand new leaves.

 _Hopefully Koro-sensei can take the fact that best friends are best friends._

 **(Meanwhile)**

Koro-sensei suddenly perks up.

"Another ship has sunk." He muttered to himself.

 _Let that sink in._


	27. Accusation Time

**Chapter 27: Accusation Time**

 **(Nagisa POV)**

 _ **Assuming makes an ass out of you and me...**_

* * *

During PE, I noticed three people had disappeared in the area. Karma, Kayano, and Nakamura. While that was happening, I noticed Koro-sensei acting particularly sparadic through the window of the old building.

He was moving around randomly, appearing to look through many desks, cabinets, and other furniture that had the capability to hold something.

In half a second, Koro-sensei made eye contact with me and immediately appeared in front of me, surprising me.

"My apologies Nagisa-san. I was just looking for something particularly important for my well-being." Koro-sensei said in a sophisticated accent.

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

"Well you see my dear student, since I am a superbeing, I require specific things in order to maintain the peaks of my mental and physical capacities." He continued.

"What do you mean?" I asked louder than last time.

I saw Koro-sensei turn to look somewhere. I was now looking where he was looking, and I saw Nakamura and Karma holding piles of junk food in each of their hands, sprinting towards the building. And after them, I saw Kayano desperately running after them probably pleading for some share of the goodies.

"NYAAAA! It twas them!" He said in a terrible gentlemanly accent.

He popped right over to them, and I ran a little bit to get to where they are.

"Oh hey Koro-sensei, what brings you here?" Karma said casually.

"What brings me here is the fact that you just broke in and stole all of my snacks!" Koro-sensei said annoyingly.

"What these, we just found them. Right Karma?" Nakamura asked.

"That's right, you must be losing your marbles." The red head commented.

"WHAT? I would never leave my snacks out onto the open! You guys are good-for-nothing thieves stealing my snacks and doing other naughty stuff to me!" Our teacher continued to angrily ramble on waving his tentacles frantically.

Man, when have I never seen him do that. As I looked around at the situation, I saw Kayano.

"Hey Kayano, what happened?"

"Oh nothing much! I just saw these two meanies take all of Koro-sensei's snacks and dumping in the PE shed up there. They didn't even give me some!" She tried to feign sadness.

"Oh that must suck." I laughed awkwardly.

"I'm gonna go to the ice cream shop after school though, wanna come?" I asked.

"Yeah sure! The heat is really getting to me!" She happily replied.

The sounds of Koro-sensei's words still linger in the background. Although the weird thing was, the two weren't there to listen to his lectures. They must've been gone again.

I guess his snacks are a goner.


	28. Frosty Time

**Chapter 28: Frosty Time**

 **(Kayano POV)**

 _ **I am as cold as the sun...**_

* * *

After school I was walking with Nagisa and Nakamura. Karma had just ditched at the last hour of school so obviously he couldn't come. We were all gonna eat at that new ice cream store that just opened.

"So Kayano, what's your favorite flavor of ice cream." Nagisa asked me.

"I love the minty chocolate chip!" I said.

We arrived at the shop, entering inside, where were greeted by a calm and humble atmosphere.

"Well, at least we can get a break from the red heads pranks." Nakamura commented.

"Talking behind his back already Nakamura?" Nagisa asked while looking around.

"Yup, because that's what good friends do." She said with a smile.

We all went to the counter and ordered our ice cream where we used my money to pay for it. We all got big cups of ice cream on our table, and we were eating it all fast.

"So, Nagisa, where do you think our prankster is now?" I ate another spoonful of icecream.

"Probably at home or the main campus. Can't be too sure anymore." Nagisa said as he finished his ice cream.

"Oh, that's always nice." Said Nakamura with a grin.

Suddenly, I heard some noise outside. When I looked outside the window, I saw a certain red head run away extremely quickly.

"Hey guys look." I pointed out.

"What is he running away from?" Asked Nagisa.

I looked behind Karma, and I saw a group of A-Class chasing him down, rage in all of their eyes. Man, that guy is too good at making people incredibly livid.

After most of the students were out of sight, we saw the "Five Virtuosos" enter the shop. They all looked really tired from all that running they must've done.

"That guy is pure trouble. He set off a stink bomb in the classroom." Said Asano angrily.

"The nerve... E-class always trying to drag us down." Mentioned Tomoya.

"Oh wait, look guys, there are some of them right there." Pointed Ren.

"Uh oh."


	29. Thirst Time

**Chapter 29: Thirst Time**

 **(Karma POV)**

 _ **I can always run away from my problems.**_

* * *

Running running running, gets way too tiring for my sake. I never knew one of these days my pranks are gonna have gigantic consequences. At least I can lose those eggheads by simply hiding in an alley way. Makes me wonder how these students even got into that class.

"Where did that brat go?"

"He must've gotten ahead!"

"After him!"

I peeked out of the alleyway to check for anymore angry students. No one on the left, and no one on the right. It must be clear.

That's when I realized how hot I am. I was a sweaty hot mess, minus the hot. Looking around, there were no vending machines in sight. Darn, my only viable source of drinks.

Up ahead, there was a supermarket, a comic shop, and an ice cream shop. Since I'm super hot right now, ice cream was on my mind.

My head feels kind of dizzy all of a sudden. Why is the sun so strong? Did I even drink?

* * *

 _ **(Nakamura POV)**_

Bloodlust was a great thing to have, because you can scare the crap outta the four nerds in a second just by glaring at them. It was perfect thing to deter students from making fun of us.

We all just finished our frosty snacks and we were getting ready to leave. That is, until I saw that redhead comeback in the window, looking particularly tired and walking like he had a limp or something.

"Uhhh, does Karma look okay?" Kayano pointed out.

"I don't think he is." Nagisa said as he walked over to the wondering red head.

We all quickly ran over to him.

"Oh hey guys..." Karma said weakly.

"Hey man, are you feeling alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Nah, I'm just feeling really really thirsty." His voice became hoarse.

"I'll get you some water." Kayano ran off.

I patted his hair. "There there, you will be just fine in a moment." I said in a oddly soothing manner.

"Yeah, you got your friends here." Nagisa said with a smile.

"That's right." Kayano said while holding a bottle of water.

"Well, I guess I do gotta treat you guys sometime right?" Karma jokingly said.

"That's right Karma-kun, you can count me in." Said an unfamilar voice.

 _It was a poorly disguised octopus. We all looked at him, creating an eerie silence in the room._

"Whatever, just don't eat all the food." I plucked off Koro-sensei's fake nose.

"Nrufufufu, I can tell that all of us are gonna have a swell time." Koro-sensei said with a bigger smile on his face.


	30. Civilized Time

**Chapter 30: Civilized Time**

 **(Kayano POV)**

 _ **I thought teachers always had good manners...**_

* * *

In an instant, we were all teleported to a fancy restaurant, and we were all instantly seated at a table. Koro-sensei had his impeccable disguise on tricking the other people dining to think he was just an eccentric man.

"Well my dear students, it's time for us to choose our fine foods to dine on." Koro-sensei was just sweating with excitement.

"I'll have the lobster." Nakamura pointed at the picture.

"I'll have the kobe beef I guess." Nagisa said as he looked at the menu with a confused look on his face.

"I'm craving a wagyu rib eye." Karma twirled his fork.

"I guess I'll have the oysters with pudding on the side." I said with a smile.

I wonder how our sensei will pay for all of this. I gotta say though, our teacher is actually treating us all nice with his own money.

When I looked over to my teacher, his mouth was drooling constantly. He was pretty much staring at every picture at the menu, drooling a bigger pool of spit as he looked further and further.

"Uhh, our teacher seems to be too excited for this." Nakamura said as she looked around.

Yeah who didn't see that.

"I still wouldn't have thought that he would have the cash to do this." Said Karma incredulously.

"Oh don't worry guys, he's a super octopus after all, he can get all his money from somewhere!" Nagisa said.

"Let's just hope we all have a good time." I said reassuredly.

* * *

 **(When The Food Arrives)**

"Deliciousness, all around me..." Uttered Koro-sensei as the plates of food were being served to us.

"Yeah, let's dig in!" Announced Nakamura.

I took a bite out of my food, and I gotta say that it was just divine. I never went to a place where they serve food as good as this. It was like a double rainbow exploding with flavor inside my mouth and I haven't even tried to the pudding yet.

"Dang, Koro-sensei is gonna get hiccups from this." Karma pointed out.

"Wow, he sure is a vacuum when it comes to food." Nagisa said as he took another bite.

Man, did Koro-sensei ever learn the meaning of savoring food? I guess his superbody probably has supertastebuds in order to supertaste the food meaning that he probably eats his food super fast.

"Now students, we should all be civilized and have good manners in public." Koro-sensei said with his mouth full.

 _Now he's telling us!_


	31. Departing Time

**Chapter 31: Departing Time**

 **(Nagisa POV)**

 _ **Going through the speed of sound wasn't prohibited right?**_

* * *

"Koro-sensei..." Kayano said with shock.

"You got the whole seat wet." Karma said surprised.

"You really eat like a pig." Grinned Nakamura.

They were right, the seat where Koro-sensei sat on was drenching with drool, sweat, and other liquids that I don't know of.

Koro-sensei didn't seem to really care about that, he only seemed to care about the price he had to pay.

"140 DOLLARS!?" Koro-sensei said in a dramatic tone.

"Yes sensei it is that amount of money." I said while chuckling.

Koro-sensei reluctantly pulled out his unusually fat wallet and paid the money to the cashier. Where did he get that dough? I think everyone was questioning that when he paid the money.

"Hey sensei, where did you get all that cash?" Kayano pointed at his big wallet.

"Well you see, your sensei has taken many jobs in the weekend. Since I'm fast, careful, and agile, your great teacher can do lucrative jobs in his spare time!" He replied.

"Ahhh, so you do illegal businesses huh?" Karma accused.

"No no no! Nothing of that sort!" He rebutted.

"Yeah sure, you know we'll find out somehow." Nakamura butted in.

"Guys give him some slack. He did treat us to a very nice dinner." Kayano said in defense for our sensei.

And in mere seconds, we were all back to our homes transported by our fellow octopus transportation. I walked into my home and I was greeted by my mom.

"Hello Nagisa. Did you eat dinner already?" My mom asked while sipping her tea.

"Uh, yes mom."

"Good because I already ate. Why don't you go up and get ready for bed? It's almost 8 o'clock." She said in a light hearted tone.

"Yeah okay mom."

At least she was less invasive about my privacy and such this time. It felt kind of nice, to have a mom that was there but not too over protective. I washed up and got ready for bed. I feel tired already so I wanted to fall asleep quickly.

My phone was buzzing. It seems I have a message.

* * *

yo r u up  
 _ **Karma Akabane, 8:34pm**_

nop what do u want mann  
 _ **Nagisa Shiota, 8:34pm**_

can u bring duct tape tmrw?  
 _ **Karma Akabane, 8:34pm**_

i guess so, what do u want it for?  
 _ **Nagisa Shiota, 8:35pm**_

uhhhhhhhhh  
 _ **Karma Akabane, 8:35pm**_

stuff?  
 _ **Karma Akabane, 8:40pm**_

wow took u that long to say that?  
 _ **Nagisa Shiota, 8:40pm**_

* * *

 _He's planning something, I knew it._


	32. Explosion Time

**Chapter 32: Explosion Time**

 **(Nakamura POV)**

 _ **What was happening? I never know!**_

* * *

A hill was what was in front of me. I walk up the hill slowly, not aware of what was going to happen when I take another step up the hill to the school.

 **-BAAAM-**

An ear piercing explosion was all that I heard. I never actually knew that this hill had land mines. Kind of scary when you think about that.

"What the hell was that?!" Isogai shouted in a extremely surprised tone.

"I don't friggen know!" Maehara shouted back.

 **-BAAAM-**

Another explosion occurred scaring us even more.

"Ok, who is the wise guy blowing up the ground?" I asked loudly looking around for any potential subjects.

"I dunno Nakamura, I think we need to get Koro-sensei!" Nagisa shouted from a large distance.

 **-BAAAM-**

Oh god, where are all these explosions coming from? Someone must've been up all night in order to cause chaos as crazy as this. Do I know someone as crazy as this? Probably not, but I'll bet I'll be surprised to find out who caused this.

"Alright class, just stay calm!" Announced our yellow teacher. It was kind of hard to see him with all the dust flying around.

 **-BAAAM-**

"NYAAAAAA!" Koro-sensei let out a scream.

"These are anti-me mines!" He pointed out with his tentacle.

"Everyone we gotta get inside!" He ordered.

And in seconds, everyone was dashing towards the school building where surprisingly, no more of the mines exploded. What is going on here? Whoever's doing this, they gotta pay because _no one_ scares me and my classmates.

"What do you think was that?" Nagisa asked me while panting.

"I guess someone tried to kill our teacher with mines.." I said tiredly.

I looked around in the hallways until I saw two people walking towards the staff lounge. Silver hair and red hair was all I saw moving.

"We make a pretty good team Itona."

"I guess, it was kind of easy after all."

"Now to hide all the evidence, I'm just gonna frame sensei because he do too much."

Everyone that was with us all heard their voices. All of us sneaked a peek into the staff room. Sure enough, Itona was just standing there watching Karma shove random things into a cabinet.

"Oh Karma, you should've known better." Itona said pointing to us.

"What is it It-" He paused taking a look at all of us staring him down. Kind of scary for him because now he has to get out of this mess.

"On second thought, I think I gotta go." He jumped out the window in a second.

* * *

 **(Karma POV)**

You know running from my problems were ultimately futile in the end, but I didn't really care. I always liked running away from my problems. Let's you deny the inevitable, and have some time to smell the roses.

But when I jumped out of the window, I didn't really know that I was hella clumsy because I freaking tripped the second I tried to run. It didn't even take that long for everyone to look out the window to see me, face down in the grass.

"Well well well, I think we found our culprit." I heard Nakamura snicker. And next thing I saw when I looked up was Nakamura tying my hands up with duct tape.

"What do you intend to do with me?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't worry guys, I got this guy under control." I hear her loudly announce it to everyone.

"Uhh Nakamura what are you doing?" I heard Nagisa question her.

"Just showing this fellow what devils do to naughty boys." I saw an impossibly evil grin cover her face.

 _I do not like where this is going. Am I gonna get the same fate as Grip? All senses left burning?_

As I said before, I don't like this.


	33. Hell Time

**Chapter 33: Hell Time**

 **(Karma POV)**

 _ **I am the warrior, I am strong. I don't want a weakness.**_

* * *

"Wow, Karma. I never knew ductape and sensei bombs can get made into land mines. Your quite tech savvy aren't you?" Nakamura was holding up a scrap of my contraception.

"I think we just need to forget about all of this. It was just a mistake." I said with an incredibly fake smile. I don't want this to go any further before my senses are left destroyed.

"I am afraid I can't do that Karma. Koro-sensei has given me full autonomy to punish you _however_ way I want." A grin started to appear on her.

"Hey I thought we are best friends!" I said to her accusedly.

"We are. That's why they let me do it." I heard a snicker coming from her. Man, she probably can't contain her _enthusiasm_ at all.

 _ **-BOOM-**_

I heard an explosion. They must've triggered another mine.

"NYAAAA! These things are cunning and hiding!" I heard Koro-sensei shout.

Now let's see my situation now. My hands are duct taped together, my legs hurt and I probably can't run far, and I am at the mercy to the most evil girl in the world. Just great. Where's my immaculate strength when I need it the most?

I might actually not escape. That's a bummer.

"Here try this on for size." She slapped cat ears over my head.

"Get this off of me!" I shouted angrily.

"Aww you look so cute when you're angry~" She gave me a smirk and took out her phone.

 ***SNAP***

"That's a keeper."

I sighed, maybe if I just tick her off, I can probably get out of this. She's a English person right? Maybe terrible grammar and terrible pronuciation might be her pet peeve.

Karma you're a genius.

"I sure not this like man?" I said in an incredibly stupid way.

She raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

"I likes fish with my tacos." I continued to say.

"I know your not that dumb Karma." She looked into my eyes. "I know from experience. And experience has taught me well."

* * *

 **(Nagisa POV)**

"So Kayano, have you seen Karma lately. I haven't seen him ever since we left him with Nakamura." I turned to Kayano, where I find her standing near the doorway.

"Of course, I bet she knows what she's doing."

"Well let's get to class before we get another lengthy lecture from our teacher." I walked towards the classroom.

She nodded in agreement.

In minutes we were all seated and ready to learn.

"Okay class, we're going to learn about the wonders of quadratic formulas!" Our sensei said excitedly holding up chalk and a lot of graph paper.

"WHAT! Get away from me devil!" I heard a shout from the end of the building.

"Don't be rash Karma! You already ate one!"

"I know I did. It's not like I can take it!"

 **-CRASH-**

I heard a loud crash. What was that? Too many people here are too destructive.

"Why are you so strong Nakamura?! You freaking tackled me through a wall!"

"Because it's my job to tame you!"

We all immediately ran outside to see Karma laying on the ground, tired. And on top of him was Nakamura once again, pinning him down.

"Ehh, sorry Koro-sensei, he's a little bit feisty today." She said while scratching her head.

"No, no, that's okay, we all know how strong Karma can get." I saw sensei turn into a pink hue.

 _Not this again._

 _I know that color all too well. And frankly, another boat was starting to get built._

 _Built fast I must say._


	34. Sneaky Time

**Chapter 34: Sneaky Time**

 **Nakamura POV**

 _ **He can't run but he can hide...**_

"Oh Karma, you sure are hard to handle." I shot him a smirk.

"That's what you think buddy." He started to move a little bit.

I looked around and I saw Karma being a good distance away from me.

"What? How did you get over there?" I asked him surprised.

"You need to pay more attention. I bet you can't catch me. Were you not about to punish me?" He said mockingly. He then ran off into the forest, being less visible as he got farther and farther.

 _Karma..._

 _Another mistake you sure made..._

 _Challenging me..._

You never get me to be bored. You are always interesting and confusing. Now I have to hunt your ass down.

"Okay Karma, you better run! Once I catch you, your ass is grass!" I loudly declared with a smile.

"Uhhh, don't you think you should go after him first?" Nagisa asked while pointing towards the illusive forest.

"Yeah, I'll get after him." I started to run towards the forest, now hunting my prey.

 **(Karma POV)**

Damn, if I can still hear Nakamura's shouts from here, I am obviously not far enough from her. It such a pain though, freaking my allergies are acting up. I feel like pollen, dust, and other crap is floating everywhere, stimulating my nose, eyes, and other parts of my body that can get irritated.

Eww, mucus is dripping from my nose. Should've bought some tissues.

Nonetheless, I had more trees to jump through. Jumping and landing, and jumping and landing was all the movement I did getting faster and faster as I moved on. That's when I realized that I was nearing a cliff. The cliff I jumped off of in an attempt to kill Koro-sensei.

Oh great, a dead end to greet my soon to be exhausted body.

"Oh Karma! Where are you?~" Nakamura said in a jolly voice.

 **She's near.**

 **Too near.**

Gotta hide. Oh look! A random tree. I'll hide my tiring body there. I hope this spot can trick her but deep down, I knew I was lying to myself.

I heard a crumpling of leaves. How did she get here so fast?!

"Karma I know you're around here somewhere!" She continued to say in her jolly but ominous voice.

Those footsteps were getting louder and louder. Maybe I can sneak by. I am obviously the type to be sneaky right?

I took a careful step to the right. I turned my head to look at my predator, and as soon as my other foot took the other step, her gaze instantly shot upon me.

"Found you!" She happily said.

Oh know, is she running towards me? Two can play it that game! I can run too!

It's time to go hyperspe-

What? I'm not moving. Wait a second. I turned my head around slowly, to see yellow hair leaning towards my nape. I was trapped in a bear hug! Not a good way to end this but whatever.

"Nakamura what're you doi-"

"Shut up Karma, I'm cold." She interuppted.

"What if sensei sees this again?" I didn't even try to get her off of me.

She giggled. "I don't care. You gotta keep me warm, and you're my best friend!" She said jokingly.

"Nrhehehehehehe." Was all I heard in the distance.


	35. Inspiration Time

**Chapter 35: Inspiration Time**

 **(Koro-sensei POV)**

 **I like everything that I see...**

* * *

"Nrhehehehe." I just can't help but laugh softly when I see cute things such as that sight right there.

Karma is flustered and turning red like a tomato, and Nakamura is holding onto him tightly. Ahhh, best friends always show the best love. Never knew she had it in herself.

As a great and respected teacher, it is my duty to report on all the sweet and mushy news around here. That's just what a good sensei does. But really, in order for me to right a bestselling book I need some inspiration.

Inspiration for a great and juicy romance where all my readers are going to be captivated by the time they turn their first page!

I wonder what Nagisa and Kayano are up to. Using my handsomeness and amazing speed, I arrived at the school building in a second. I was greeted by Nagisa and Kayano.

"Hey Koro-sensei!" Kayano happily greeted.

"Hello Koro-sensei." Said Nagisa.

"Why hello Nagisa and Kayano, how are your days been going?"

"Oh just swell! I was just about to go eat my lunch." Kayano brung out her bento box.

"Ha, really? I already ate." Nagisa laughed awkwardly.

People say that I am an evil perverted octopus, but really I was simply a beautiful writer wanting to find inspiration through love. That's what I tell myself!

Oh look! It's that time of the day where I gorge myself with some goodies!

* * *

 **(Nakamura POV)**

I don't know what came over me, I really don't. But the only feeling that I felt was just right.

 _It feels right._

 _Like it was supposed to happen._

At least, when I hugged him tightly, his body heat did warm me up, but I felt like that wasn't the only thing getting heated.

 _Hehe._

"Nakamura, are you still cold?" Karma asked in a calm tone, but his facial expression said otherwise. He was blushing a lot, and he seemed to be really timid about the whole thing.

"Nahh." My voice came out muffled.

Karma sighed.

"Let's just go home. I could use a nap after this." He smirked.

I finally got off of Karma. "Well if it's gonna be that way, you need to transport me to my home."

"Never mind." He quickly said.

* * *

 **(Kayano POV)**

"So Kayano, how do you like putting away all these anti-sensei balls scattered everywhere in the classroom." Nagisa scooped a handful of bullets.

"I dunno. I kinda like it! It tells me we are always trying." I smiled gleefully.

"Well lemme just get this bucket of balls outside." Nagisa began to carry the bucket and started to walk out the door. There was one problem though.

He stepped on a pellet. And man did that trip him up.

Nagisa lost his balance and was about to fall down.

"Woahhhh!" He shouted.

 _And in that moment, I didn't know where he was gonna fall towards. A desk, a wall, a door, it all seemed possible to me. But what I didn't see was where he was about to hit._

 _Guess what?_

 _He's gonna hit me._

 _Right in my chest._

 ***BAM***

His face was now buried in my "chest". I wonder if he would've gotten a concussion if I had big jugs, which is all the more reason to curse the other big chested ladies!

He looked up.

"Whaaa-" He said in confusion. Nagisa looked around and soon realized what was happening.

"AHHH KAYANO!" He quickly backed off, blushing in the process. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" Nagisa quickly apologized.

"Oh it's okay." I smiled awkwardly.

"Mistakes happen!" I continued to say.

"Nrhehehehe, that's right, and the sensei is here to help fix mistakes!" Announced somebody.

We looked for the source of the voice, and we saw a desk with a particularly wide smile.

 **HE WAS A DESK?**

When you discover a stalking desk, you just have to runaway! I bet Karma never goes through this stuff!


	36. Drag Time

**Chapter 36: Drag Time**

 **(Koro-sensei POV)**

 _ **A super-being has super-problems...**_

* * *

Huh, they ran away. I guess that's a new way to greet a teacher. I should get more caught up with these "trends" so I can communicate and relate to my students better!

I wonder who here is the coolest and is most liked by our students?

Obviously me! But I saw a figure walk through the door of the building.

 _Karasuma..._

He's the cool one! Look at his hair, look at his stature! He just screams subtle greatness! I must learn his tips and tricks so I can give off that same vibe in public! Maybe I can get lucky with some chicks!

I was turning pink faster than I can fly. Koro-sensei you're one perverted octopus teacher!

* * *

 **(Karma POV)**

In the distance, I see Kayano and Nagisa running quickly towards us. Before you knew it, they were right there.

"Oh hey Karma, mind if we join you guys?" Nagisa asked panting heavily.

"Yeah sure, but what were you even running for?" I asked while looking at the tired duo.

"Oh, Koro-sensei's at it again." He said casually.

 _I know how that feels._

"Well whatever, it's almost the end of the day. Let's go to that ice cream shop Nagisa!" Kayano happily despite being tired.

Nakamura is acting oddly today, probably because of what happened. Maybe I need some time alone from her to think about this. Nah, I just needed a break.

"Yeah sure." Nagisa replied.

"Lemme come with you guys!" I quickly said.

And when I started moving, I felt a tug on my collar.

"Oh no you don't Karma! You ain't gonna tell nobody about what happened!" Nakamura jokingly said.

Oh dang, I should be more careful next time.

* * *

 **(Nagisa POV)**

At the ice cream shop, the two of us were having a swell time. I just can't believe that we didn't mention the fact that I fell on my best friends's chest just hours ago.

"You know Nagisa, you sure have a hard head." Kayano giggled.

"Hey man I slipped." I smiled while eating a spoonful of ice cream.

"Well why don't you be more careful next time?"

"Because I have a hard head remember?" I said jokingly.

Kayano chuckled. She was a fun person to hangout with. It was great to have best friends.

"Hey look! It's Irina-sensei!" Kayano pointed out the window.

I looked at the window and saw our one and only Bitch-sensei attracting a crowd of high school boys following her down the street.

 _Is there no limit to what our class can do?_


	37. Koro-sensei's Essay Time

**Chapter 37: Koro-sensei's Essay Time**

 **(Nakamura POV)**

 _ **I never knew she would make us write...**_

* * *

"Okay you brats! Today is the day that I actually make you do an actual English assignment! Take out your pencils and paper, because you're gonna have to write a page about your favorite classmate in your life." Our Bitch-sensei loudly announced when she walked into the classroom.

"Make sure you can also put your feelings and emotions on paper! Don't let your emotions go unnoticed!" She continued on.

She then immediately walked out, leaving us to do our assignment. Kind of weird, this is the first time our Bitch actually made us write something, usually we would do all of our work verbally.

I looked over to Nagisa. "What're you gonna write about?" I asked him.

Nagisa shrugged: "I'm not so sure, I don't think that I have one favorite." He said in a light hearted tone.

"Maybe you should write about Kayano." I snickered.

"Oh stop it Nakamura!" Nagisa blushed.

Okay now, who should I write about? Who is gonna be my "favorite" person? I looked all around me, and I just so happen to find Karma sleeping sideways on his desk. Doesn't he even get enough sleep?

You know what, I'm going to write about him. It's gonna be really easy because I can just describe his terrible terrible personality in a multitude of ways! It was gonna be a piece of cake.

And there I was writing quickly about my new subject.

 _ **Karma is my favorite person. He is my favorite person in many different ways. His personality is the greatest thing about my favorite person. He is deceitful, evil, and righteous. Karma does too much when he just wants to be annoying. He is probably the most evil person I have ever met so far. I don't even know how we became friends in the first place, albeit, best friends. We are obviously too different. He is evil and I'm a good person, that is all there is to say...**_

Alright, I can't believe I already wrote half a page already. Easy.

I might as well not think about what I'm even writing!

 _ **But there was something about him that I'm just attracted to. I don't know why, but every time I am near him, it gives me a feeling that everything will be okay. That's something I really like about him. He's carefree and doesn't care about anything that comes his way. He's just everything that I want to be. Karma, I want him to be with me throughout my life. If I were to meet him earlier in my life, I think I could've been a lot happier. That's why Karma is my favorite person.**_

What the...

 _ **I WROTE ALL THAT?**_

I gotta erase this! I took my eraser and I furiously tried to erase the cursed writing from my paper. But it was futile, I was writing all of this in pen. Why didn't I bring a pencil today?

"All right class! Turn in your papers!" Announced Bitch-sensei was she walked in, once again.

However, there's was one thing I didn't expect. It wasn't her collecting the papers, it was our yellow octopus sensei. Zipping pass all of our desks, he took all of our papers and showed up to the front of the classroom.

"Well well well, it seems that you're all talented writers." Koro-sensei was flipping through the various papers.

"My my my, you guys really know how to write! I'm impressed!" Koro-sensei looked rather excited for this.

But soon, a grin took over Koro-sensei's face.

 _I knew there was a reason that they made us write!_

* * *

 **(Koro-sensei POV)**

Just because I am a teacher, doesn't mean I'm not able to plan plans! Man, all these papers are very interesting to read through! I gotta say that I am very proud of my students. They sure have a lot to say about each other, what with the feelings and what not.

It was time for phase two!


	38. Sensei's Novel Time

**Chapter 38: Sensei's Novel Time**

 **(Karma POV)**

 _ **He wants us to do that!?**_

* * *

Oh man, I should've seen it from miles away. I should've seen it from space. Boy oh boy, Koro-sensei is probably determined now to carry out his agenda.

If only I could ditch without anyone seeing me. I look towards the windows.

They were closed.

And obviously the door is no good because it's way too close to him.

"So class, you might be wondering about why I had you all write essays." Spoke the teacher in front of the room.

"Well why did you do it?" Asked Isogai curiously.

"Well, you see class, it has been years since I seen some actual romance in this classroom! I need some beef! Some juice to make life a lot more interesting! I need some good material to help improve my writing style!" Koro-sensei was just rambling on.

"And I'm gonna achieve that, through the power of my Matchmaking skills! Valentine's Day is near and I don't want to miss the opportunity to actually get something going on!" He was starting to wave around some papers.

In a second, a paper was on all of our desks, the top of the paper reading:

 **Koro-Sensei's Compatibility Test**

He's really gonna go for this? Whatever, I'll just haphazardly fill out the answers, no biggy. Maybe I can even find out who Nagisa likes and use it against him, hehe.

And in just a few minutes everyone was done, and in that same minute, all the tests were picked up by Koro-sensei. In mere seconds they were graded.

"Uhh, what was that test for?" Okuda asked.

"Oh just something to help fit the pieces together." Replied Koro-sensei.

"What do you mean?" Nakamura asked incredulously.

"Oh you know, all of this is so I can get each of you to take the person you are most compatible with on a date." Our sensei said it fast and nonchalantly.

"WHATTT?" The whole class shouted. There was a major uproar right after our cheeky teacher said that.

 _Out of all the days to NOT skip class I had to pick this one?_

"What if we refuse?" Asked Kayano, looking nervous already.

"Then I'm gonna give each of your essays to the people that you wrote about it, and trust me, you don't want that to happen. Hehehe..." Koro-sensei chuckled.

I'm not so sure what I wrote on my essay, but I freaking know that I wrote my essay about Nagisa! I can't let him get a hold of my "feelings"!

Best not to let him read anything.

"Why don't we start? Our first pair Hayami and Chiba! Then we have Kanaki and Sugino!" Our sensei kept announcing the pairs at loud, embarrassing student after student.

I hate to wonder who I'm compatible with. I might as well be the most incompatible thing in the world. I haven't heard my name in a while, so I guess the pairs are still gonna be kind of random.

"Karma and Nakamura, you got a pair!" Shouted out sensei surprising me.

"And the last pair is Kayano and Nagisa!"

And right after our teacher can hear anymore of our protests, he left, leaving no remnants behind.

Nakamura soon walked over to me, with an oddly warm smile on her face.

"I hope this is going to be fun Karma." She said with a happy expression.

"Whatever demon, I look forward to this too." I tried to act all cool about it.

"Hey! That's not how you treat your date Karma!" Nakamura waved her hair around.

"I hate you." I jokingly said.

"Well I hate you more!" She replied back.

Oh geez, what will I do for my date? Too much I suppose.


	39. Octopus Writing Time

**Chapter 39: Octopus Writing Time**

 **(Nagisa POV)**

 _ **A good time makes a good day...**_

* * *

"So, uhh Kayano! What're we gonna do for our date?" I asked nervously. I never had really done this before.

"Oh don't worry Nagisa! Just leave all that to me! Just come to the park at 8 o'clock!" Kayano seemed to be really happy about this whole ordeal. Maybe she has experience with this sort of thing.

I guess this date doesn't have to be serious. Who says we can't have a date and not have a good time? And while I was thinking that, Kayano ran off, disappearing in an instant.

I should get home and get dressed up in nice clothes!

* * *

 **(Koro-sensei POV)**

A truly wonder sight to be had! All of my precious students might now have a chance to confess their hidden feelings! This is so exciting! I can't wait to see the feelings expressed on those essays to be shown in real life.

Just makes a teacher proud to see my students become good people in life, and being able to express themselves is one part of it.

 _But for now._

I GOTTA GET MOVING!

I got my camera and I got my one and only pen and notepad in order to "record" what's going on. My novel is going to be top seller! I just know it!

What the, I'M PINK AGAIN!

I hate when I am pink because everyone who knows me instantly knows that I'm gonna probably do some perverted thing!

Whatever, time to put my sneaky skills to the test.

* * *

 **(Karma POV)**

If I can't get out of this situation, I might as well make do with what I have. I'll surprise her so much, she'll probably faint.

For once, I'll be _nice and emotional._

I think I just lost my sanity.

I'll just tell her not to bring her phone. Can't let anyone see me being mushy.

Preparing the spot was easy. A couple lights there, a table here, and few decorations and flowers scattered whatever in the trees. And in the main part of this spot is the view of the sun and mountains. If I'm gonna be dating a devil, I might as well have something to look at.

I looked at the clock on my phone.

 _ **6:46pm**_

Wow, I'm ahead of schedule, she should be coming here at 7. What to do now?

* * *

 **(Nakamura POV)**

Karma told me to meet him here at 7. I gotta say though, he chose a pretty great spot. I say he's good at a lot of things.

When I arrived, I was pleasantly greeted with a mess of flowers and decorations. Man, he sure rushed the hell outta this, but at least he tried.

But then, I saw a table in front of the wondrous view. And sadly on top of the table, laid a sleeping Karma, dozing off as the sun began to go down. I liked how he looked when he was in that position. Being blissfully unaware of his surroundings.

"Karma!" I shouted at the sleeping beauty.

"What?!" Karma instantly shot up, confused about what he just heard.

"You were late for our little date ya sleepyhead!" I patted his head.

"Whatever, you were just taking too long." He responded tiredly, scratching his head.

"Well, like it or not, I want a good time!" A smile came upon my face. Karma looked over at me.

"Yeah okay."

* * *

 **(Kayano POV)**

I'm so nervous! It's just a date right? But why am I feeling so full of emotions right before I meet Nagisa?

I really hope I don't screw it up!

If I can't do it for myself, I'll do it for _him_! Here I go!


	40. Blossom Time

**Chapter 40: Blossom Time**

 **(Karma POV)**

 _ **A flower was to bloom...**_

* * *

"I'm not sure I can even give you a good time." I said as I looked around. I was starting to regret this.

"Oh is that so." I didn't realize that Nakamura was standing over me. An evil grin plastered her face which is never a good sign. And in half a second, she tackled me, tickling me in my most vulnerable spot.

My sides. Such a shame that I can get taken down like that. It's not like I can put up a fight because right now...

I'm laughing too much right now.

"Hahahahah.!" Was I all I heard myself doing. I never knew I laughed like that.

"Oh, I never knew the big and scary Karma laughs like that!" Nakamura giggled continuing to put me through tickle torture.

"Please stop!" I begged her to stop as I laughed but it only resulted in her doing it more.

"I told you we were gonna have a good time~" She commented in a jolly tone.

And after two minutes of getting tickled, we stopped where we noticed how the sun was beginning to set.

"You know Nakamura, I really really really hate you." I said casually.

"Well I hate you a lot too, but know..." She looked towards me.

But then there was something I didn't expect. She was a lot closer to me than usual.

She then whispered something in my ear. That something was three words that made me be the emotional mess that I **NEVER** wanted to be.

 _"I love you."_

Was all I heard in the whisper. And on my cheek, I felt a slight peck.

Oh man, Koro-sensei was on to something. And my face was just flaring up. I never really went through this sort of thing and I didn't have any complaints about it. I don't know how to feel! Should I be happy? Should I be excited? Emotions were always so complex.

 ***SNAP***

"That's a keeper." Commented Nakamura as she went through her phone.

"I like it when you blush, and so will everyone in class!" She announced.

"Nakamura didn't I say no phones?" I started to ask sternly.

"You know I don't listen Karma. You should know."

 _Damn. I hate when she's right._

* * *

 **(Koro-Sensei POV)**

 ***SNAP***

Haha, a perfect photo. One couple already got a little mushy! My plan is pure genius!

I wonder what the next couple will I take a picture of next?

Oh yes! Ideas flowing through my mind already! 30 pages written in an instant! Captivating romanitc moment is what will make this book shine! A unique combination of all the romance movies I saw, all put into one amazing book! Big bucks and big money come out of this!

Who knows how many people appreciate a tentacle sensei writer!

Nrhehehehehe...

"Koro-sensei?" I heard a voice.

I immediately looked up and saw Nakamura staring into my soul. She looked hella scary up close.

"What are you doing here?" She said with a creepy smile on her face, I didn't like where this was going.

"Uhhh, I was just trying to find some flowers in these bushes!" I grabbed a random plant and showed it to her.

Her expression didn't seem to be convinced. I probably needed to get out of here fast.

"Gotta blast!" I loudly announced as I flew off at incredible speed. Note to self, don't go back there for at least four hours.

* * *

 **(Nagisa POV)**

I was going to meet Kayano at the park, but she changed it to the cafe in the last minute! Now I'm here, ready to enter once and for all.

"Ahhh Nagisa! You came!" Kayano greeted me happily. We decided to meet in a nice cafe, but I didn't expect her to be wearing just her formal clothes.

"Of course I came!" I smiled warmly. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" I took a seat at the table where Kayano was sitting at.

"You got me there. Isn't nice that Koro-sensei has gotten all of us together?"

"I guess...I mean maybe his deluded plan might work after all." I was starting to get nervous, and the formal attire I was wearing wasn't helping!

"Why are you wearing that though Nagisa? You don't need to come here to impress me!" Kayano giggled. I blushed, I never really had a good control of my emotions. They just seem to run rampant.

"Awww, you're turning red!" Kayano pointed out.

"No, I'm not!" I tried to deny it, but it was futile in the end.

"Let's just change the subject!" I said quickly.

"What's over there?" Kayano was looking at something behind us. When I turned around to look at it, I see a smiling plant.

"KORO-SENSEI! What are you doing here?" I whispered loudly.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I was just looking for some flowers in this plant!" He quickly grabbed a leaf from the plant and showed it to us.

"That's not a flower." Kayano pointed out.

"Uhhhh, gotta blast!" He loudly announced, and dissappeared through the door.

 _I just knew that we are going to have a good time._


	41. Octopus Picture Time

**Chapter 41: Octopus Picture Time**

 **(Koro-sensei POV)**

 _ **I just have enough to make my book a seller!**_

All throughout the night, I got discovered every time I showed up to spy on all of the couples. It was annoying to say the least, always getting spotted so easily! I had to use the same lie with all of my classmates and none of them even believed me!

I am still glad that they're able to express their feelings, but...

At least include me too! Your awesome sensei teacher, saving the day from trouble and other bad things!

Nonetheless, I have all the material I need in order to write an amazing novel. Time to get to work!

 **-The Next Day-**

 **(Karma POV)**

I thought everyone was embarrassed to be seen with their "loved" ones, but I was proven wrong when I walked up the hill.

All I see were pairs of figures walking toward the building without a care in the world. Even Nagisa seemed to not mind being so close to Kayano.

 _I was the odd one out!_

And on the top of the building, there stood Koro-sensei, beaming with happiness. I never really knew what a great day it is today. Not a cloud in the sky. It was gonna be a good day.

"Hey Karma!" Said a jolly voice.

I turned to look what's behind me, and surely enough, the devil was present.

"Oh look, it's you. It was just starting to get dull here." I said in odd manner.

"You better believe it!" Nakamura gave me a warm smile.

"And you should know, that I wasn't kidding when I said those three words!" She continued in a singsong tone.

In the moment I heard that, my mind instantly went back to yesterday. Now, my face was getting redder than my hair. I was worried. What if somebody sees me?

"Uhh, Karma, what's with your face?" I heard Nagisa asked in a worrying tone.

"Oh it's nothing. He's just lovesick that's all!" Nakamura poked my face, it wasn't helping at all.

"Oh okay." Nagisa laughed nervously.

After walking for a couple minutes for which seemed like an eternity, we were all in the classroom, sitting down. And in the front, I see the yellow haired devil give me grins and smiles. I didn't know what she was trying to do, so I just ignored it.

"Okay class, it seems that all of our _lovely_ couples managed to get along pretty well. I would say all of you guys get an _A+_ on this assignment!" Koro-sensei's voice was filled with joy. What was he so happy about?

"And since this was such a huge success, I would feel that it would be appropiate to share some of the highlights I happen to _"see"_!"

A chill went up everyone's spine. Uh oh. Is that what he was happy about?

"Our first highlight is with a devil duo! Here in this picture we see a tender moment shared by Nakamura and Karma, topped off with a beautiful sunset background giving off a romantic mood!" Koro-sensei held up a picture.

I didn't believe what I saw. It was me and her hugging each other warmly. I didn't like the sight at first. I guess in that picture I saw, my emotions felt, what's the word...

 _Genuine?_

Maybe if someone got a hold of my feelings, they would've used it against me. But seeing this, I didn't really care anymore. I was already past the point of no return.

Everyone's jaw dropped when they saw that photo. And I was definitely embarrassed. All the looks I've been getting weren't helping me forget about it. I probably didn't know what to do at the time what with the teasing from my friends and such.

 _But I_ _ **DEFINITELY**_ _knew one thing._

 _ **Koro-sensei is gonna die for sure!**_


	42. Fever Time

**Chapter 42: Fever Time**

 **(Nagisa POV)**

 _ **It was beating him up on the inside...**_

A school day, like any other school day, was a school day. That was what I always knew. It's still a school day, despite the octopus, the despite the assassination. And in these days, I was usually the first one to spot something unusual. If not me then Karma. He was a smart one, but today was a day that I spot something unusual.

It had been at least a week since our sensei tried to get everyone "together" and it happened to work for him. I heard his book was a best seller on Amazon.

"Oh hey Nagisa..." I heard Karma's voice.

"Oh hey Karma!" I greeted him back when I turned around to see him. When I looked at him though, he didn't look good in the least. I saw bags around his eyes, his posture was off, and he seemed to give off a fatigued feeling. It was almost palpable.

"Are you okay Karma? You don't look to good." I got a closer look at Karma's face, he really didn't look good.

"Nothing to worry, I'm just fine. Never felt better.." His voice sounded weak and hoarse, he definitely had an illness or something. His body was just screaming it out.

Before I could even tell him what I think, he ran off into the classroom. I guess he didn't want to be seen.

"Why hello Nagisa-san, a pleasure to see you here." Koro-sensei was standing by me, looking at the walls of the building.

"Hello Koro-sensei, what are we gonna learn today?"

"Oh, just some biology. We're just reviewing over germ theory and how it affects all of us." He was holding some hefty textbooks.

"Ahh, it seems that Karma is sleeping already. At least he's still here." Koro-sensei commented.

10 minute had passed and everyone was in their seats ready to learn, except for Karma. He was sleeping, and is that sweat on his desk? Was he burning up that fast?

I looked at Nakamura and she is probably thinking about the same thing.

"Uhh, sensei. I don't think that Karma is okay." I told Koro-sensei in a worrying tone.

"Oh is that so? Lemme check it out." Our tentacled sensei ran over and lifted Karma's head from his desk.

"What the?!" Koro-sensei said in surprise.

When all of us looked over, we saw Karma's face in a not so pristine condition. That was an understatement though because his face was red with sweat dripping off of his forehead giving me the idea that he has a TERRIBLE fever.

 **WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING!**

"Sensei, why isn't Karma waking up?" Nakamura asked as she walked over to the red lump. When I got up to take a closer look for myself, I saw that he wasn't even showing any signs of consciousness.

Our sensei put his tentacle on Karma's forehead. "He must've passed out from a high-grade fever. His life could be in _danger_!" Koro-sensei immediately ran out of the room.

"What do we do?" Kayano asked.

"I think we need an ambulance or something! He needs to get to a hospital!" Nakamura said with no doubt in her voice.

"I think we already have a transport." I commented.

Koro-sensei then showed up in an instant. He then picked up Karma with his arms and blasted off through the window.

 _I knew he wasn't okay._

 _I should've stopped him when I had the chance._


	43. Hospital Time

**Chapter 43: Hospital Time**

 **(Karma POV)**

 _ **All I saw was darkness...**_

I all I remember was seeing the darkness. A vast and empty void, where in the end, nothing was waiting for you. You were just doomed to nothing. Doomed to not look forward to anything. That's why I don't expect anything, because in the end I would never be dissappointed.

But I knew a life like that was boring. Nothing was boring. Something was something. I had to wake up. I had to get up and be in the world again.

I slowly and slowly began to open my eyelids. As a slim of space appeared between my eyelids, a blinding light immediately took over my sight. With that in mind, I immediately opened my eyes and attempted to look around. A odd looking bed, some bright lights, and some medical look stuff. Oh great...

 _A hospital..._

"Oh look, Karma's awake!" I think I heard Kayano's voice.

"Oh really?" I heard another voice, but it sounded more excited.

And in a second, a smiling yellow face appeared right in my sight.

"AHHH!" I screamed immediately.

"Koro-sensei stop being a jerk! Let me see him!"

"Awww, fine." Koro-sensei pouted.

Soon, the terrifying smile was soon replaced with an evil grin of an evil girl, towering over me.

"Why hello sleeping beauty. You really scared me with you did back there." Nakamura seemed more terrifying than Koro-sensei.

"Uhhh, what did I do?" I didn't know what happened last time.

"You passed out silly!" And in a second, she hugged me tightly. To be honest though, it was probably hurting me. At least in a good way.

"And this is what you get!" She said in a jolly manner.

"Come on, Nakamura get off of him." Nagisa said playfully.

"No!" Nakamura stuck out her tongue at him.

"So how you're holding up there Karma? Doctor said you have a pretty bad case of food poisoning. What did you eat man?" Nagisa asked.

"I dunno, some bad cheese? At least I didn't vomit my guts out." I replied jokingly.

"Yeah I guess. Do you feel better now?"

"I was feeling better until Nakamura started choking me with her hug." Nagisa chuckled.

"Shut up." Nakamura finally got off of me. "And besides, you're gonna feel a lot better when you try some of Kayano's pastries! She brung them over here."

"Yup, that's right! I thought these can make you feel a lot better!" Kayano presented a bunch of tantalizing sweets. I didn't realize I was hungry until now. I took a bite of it and all I can say is that it was great.

"Man Kayano, your food is hella good."

"I bake to please!" She smiled at me.

"Well why can't I have some Kayano?" We all looked over and we saw Koro-sensei drooling oddly close to the sweet foods.

 _Sensei always be wanting something. That's all I know._


	44. Job Switch Time

**Chapter 44: Job Switch Time**

 **(Nagisa POV)**

 _ **How long is this going to go?**_

* * *

"Nagisa, you'll have to over for me." Karma said as he got up from his seat.

"Me, what do you mean?" I didn't even know what he was talking about. "Take over what?"

"Well you see Nagisa, since I can't really do my job as being a "Karma" in my current condition, I want you to take over my place for now."

"Why can't you have Nakamura do it?" I pointed at the girl in the distance.

"Because she's already a demon. Trust me Nagisa, you'll be great at it." Karma put his hand on my shoulder. I think he was trying to give me confidence.

"I guess I can do it but you owe me afterwards!"

"Fine by me. I'm gonna tell Koro-sensei about the change then." Karma immediately ran off. He says he can't do his job but he can still run? The things this boy does.

So I guess I'm the new Karma huh? I dunno what to do first actually. Skip class? Steal sensei's wallet? Prank other classmates? What kind of job has me doing these things?

 _Best not to think about it now, I need to get to class._

* * *

 **-At Class-**

"Why hello Nagisa, such a pleasure for you to join us." Koro-sensei greeted.

I looked over to my desk and I saw Karma just chilling there.

"Karma, what are you doing in this seat?" I whispered loudly to him.

"Well since you're the new Karma, you can have my seat back there. I'll just be the new Nagisa for you."

"Well fine, just don't screw up my life too much." I went to the back of the class and sat in my new seat.

* * *

 **(Kayano POV)**

This so weird, is Karma actually going to be nice? I know that he and Nagisa are switching places but this is so weird. Even Koro-sensei was sort of shocked when he heard about this.

Maybe if I can get his hair into pigtails, it wouldn't look as weird right? I did notice that Karma's hair did get a little longer. He must've hadn't had the time to cut it. Well I'll fix that problem! Using the same trick on Nagisa, I managed to get Karma's hair into just two pigtails. All of it done in a second.

 _I was good._

"What the?" Karma surprised, touched his hair to see what happened.

"Kayano did you do this?" He asked while checking himself with his phone screen.

"Yeah! I think it looks cute on you!" I started playing with his hair. Something tells me that Karma won't be as gentle and kind as Nagisa, but a girl can still dream.

"Yeah Karma, maybe you'll be the one ending up looking like a girl!" Nakamura teased.

"Shut up." Karma mumbled. He was starting to turn red. Poor Karma, being treated like a little girl, and in his current state, he can't really pull off pranks. I really wonder what Nagisa has planned for us. He is the new Karma after all.

* * *

 **(Koro-sensei POV)**

Uh oh, I knew something was wrong when Karma wanted to take a break. And now Nagisa's in charge. I'm not sure about Nagisa but I'm sure his bloodlust is probably going to make a bunch of dastardly plans. But at least one demon is at bay.

He does look kind of funny with pigtails.

 _Nrhehehehehe..._


	45. Fortunate Time

**Chapter 45: Fortunate Time**

 **(Nakamura POV)**

 _ **I liked it too much...**_

* * *

"So Karma, what're you gonna do now?" I asked him when he was lying down in his desk.

"I dunno. Hide?" He looked up.

"Well that won't be good enough for me!" I uncovered his hair. It seems all he does is wanting to hide it. Freaking Nagisa has more balls than him.

 _Ha ha._

When I looked in the back, I noticed an absence in the seat. Nagisa wasn't there, and since he's the devil now, I'm kind of fearing what plan he has.

"Hey Kayano, where did Nagisa go?"

"I saw him walk out of the door when sensei wasn't looking."

"That's something a Karma would do." I commented, getting the red head's attention.

"Did you say something? Because I'm right here." He seemed a little shy. A lightbulb went off in my head.

"Say Karma...since you're the new Nagisa..." I said in a mischievous manner. I reached into my open backpack, and fortunately I got the right item.

A maid costume. I was gonna use it eventually for Nagisa but since Karma is no longer is scary self...

"Uhh, Koro-sensei may I go outside with Karma, he says he's not feeling so well." I asked innocently.

"Okay Nakamura-san, but hurry back."

The two of us went outside, Karma didn't want to come, so I dragged him over here.

"What are we even doing here? and what's that in your hand?" Karma asked while looking here.

"Oh you'll find out soon~"

* * *

 **(Nagisa POV)**

First order of action, plan a good plan. Using my legs, I managed to sneak out of class. That's one of the things Karma does right?

Now what?

Oh yeah, Karma is a planner of pranks. But what mischief should I cause?

I was thinking about this until I saw two figures in the distance. Yellow hair and red hair were all I can really see. I got a little closer for a better look.

It seems that the girl was happily changing the red haired boy into a maid outfit. Oh wait Nakamura does that and Karma is probably getting forcibly changed. Poor him.

"HELP!" I heard a shout coming from Karma.

"Now you're gonna look better than ever!"

Oh wow, seeing Karma with a hairstyle like mine and in that outfit, made me snicker a little. It was such a rare sight. I immediately got my phone out and took a distant but clear picture of the embarrassed boy. That's probably something he would do to me. I'm glad I'm not him.

Well, gotta brainstorm so ideas.

* * *

 **(Kayano POV)**

"Okay class, it's time for lunch!" Koro-sensei announced.

Finally, that lecture probably lasted for hours.I went outside to eat my lunch. I always ate outside because that's where most of my friends hung out. As I looked around for a place to sit, I saw Nagisa leaning on a distant tree drinking some strawberry milk.

Wow, he's a good substitute for Karma. I guess being best friends for years must've gave him that ability.

"Oh hey Kayano." I heard Karma's voice.

"Hey Karma, how's the whole thing working out for you?"

"Oh it's nice I guess, aside from the constant attacks from Nakamura. But I had to deal with her no matter who I am so I guess that's that."

"Oh that's nice Karma. But I've been wondering, what do you think Nagisa is gonna do?"

"Probably something explosive. I appreciate some good old chaos."

 _Oh no, not explosions. Gotta keep an eye on Itona._


	46. Haunting Time

**Chapter 46: Haunting Time**

 **(Karma POV)**

 _ **I was not scared, I was just worried...**_

* * *

"What are we all doing here at night? It's like nine o'clock." I said in an annoyed tone. Looking around, I find that the light coming from our phones were the only thing that was lighting up the place.

"Well class, it seems that Nagisa wanted all of us to come here for a special surprise. You know me, I LOVE surprises!" He was starting to flail his tentacles in excitement.

"Whatever, how long are we going to wait, my phone's battery is starting to die out." I looked at the percentage, 10%.

 _I should've charged it!_

"I'm starting to get bored!" Kayano said as she started to walk towards the school building.

To be honest, the building looked scarier in the night. Creaks and cracks and the darkness lurking inside gave me a pretty ominous feeling. I was sure that this place is perfect for a,

 **Prankster.**

It was so obvious! Nagisa is probably hiding in there just to scare us! Whatever, I'll bite.

"Come on guys, let's get inside, it's starting to get really cold!" I signaled towards the door.

"Yeah, you're right, let's go." Said Isogai.

We were all inside the building. Wind was rustling the distant leaves. Creaks and cracks litter the floor of the building. Can't believe I can see all of that in the darkness.

Everyone was chatting from sheer boredom, and I was just standing there, thinking about what to do right now.

But suddenly, the door closed.

"What the? Must've been the wind." Kayano tried to open the door, but it looks like she was struggling to turn the knob.

"I think it's locked!" She said as she tried to budge the door open. Uh oh, we were trapped.

I continued to look around, windows seem to be locked shut, preventing any moonlight from entering inside. Koro-sensei wasn't with us. Must've slipped out when we entered the building.

 _A perfect setup. All too obvious. Haha. Nagisa should learn to be more subtle with his antics._

"Uhhh, what's happening?!" Maehara asked exasperatedly.

"I'm not sure." I replied in an oddly deep voice. Was this getting to me?

* * *

 **(Nagisa POV)**

Haha, I'll finally get back at Karma for all the pranks and such.

 _Revenge._

That's something he also does right? What he doesn't know, is that all of the classmates here are working with me, including the hella fast sensei. It was all part of my not well thought out plan.

Now, to get Karma alone.

* * *

 **(Kayano POV)**

"Oh Karma, what are we gonna do?" I asked him innocently.

"I dunno, I just wanna explore what Nagisa has put in for me." Karma was hinting towards a room. Just from here, I can see that the room is dark and spooky. Two adjectives that I don't really like. Before I get another chance to look at him, he was already in the room, inspecting every corner and crevice of it. I think he's trying to find something, but I'm not sure what he's trying to find.

Right when he's too far into the room someone silently said: "Come on gang, let's meet up outside. We gotta get Karma alone..."

"Ok, open the door." Said another quiet voice.

You see, I tricked him into thinking the door was locked. It was simply unlocked the whole time. I don't want him coming after me though!

We all silently met outside the building and there was the creeper of the night, Nagisa.

"Good job guys, now we gotta scare him good!" Said Nagisa excitedly but also quietly.

"So you're only getting him?" I asked him.

"That's right! Ok quickly, shut the door! Get in the back! We need to get ready!" Nagisa ordered.

 _The scare was about to begin._


	47. Fear Time

**Chapter 47: Fear Time**

 **(Karma POV)**

 _ **Everything was too ominous...**_

* * *

You know this room is too dark. I know this room is too dark. I'm going to go back.

When I arrived to the place where we were before, I was greeted by emptiness. No sign of life was shown in the hallways.

They must've went outside. Maybe the door was unlocked. A turned the knob of the door and pushed it too open.

 _What the..._

The door isn't budging! Something is on the other side! What the hell?

" _Karma..."_ A heard a whispered voice down in the dark hallway.

"What the hell is happening?" I announced to myself loudly.

" _Karma~..."_ The voice began to get louder. Maybe I should just get away, or something. I ran towards a random room. After shuffling around the various desks, I figured that it was our classroom.

I must've knocked a few desks over because I kept stumbling on some things scattered on the floor. I bet I can escape through the windows. Slowly, I approached the windows and opened them.

After opening them, I was greeted by the dark ass outside. Seriously you can't see anything outside!

"It's time to run!" I said proudly. The great Karma escapes again!

* * *

 **(Nagisa POV)**

"Hey guys, he's outside!" Kayano silently pointed out.

"Ok, get ready." All of the people got ready to jump off of the roof. I signalled them to all jump at the same time. And in seconds, we were all over the red boy, surrounding him, on top of him, under him, just all of the directions around him.

"AHHHHHH!" I heard a scream coming from the red haired boy. Looks he got scared good. When we all got off the boy, it seemed that Karma wasn't moving. When I turned to check his face, all I could see was that he wasn't waking up.

 _Uh oh. He passed out._

"Oh geez, were we too good or was Karma just too bored so he passed out?" Maehara lazily said.

When I turned back to the building, a wide smile greeted my eyes.

"WOAH." I was obviously surprised.

"Well well well Nagisa, it seems that Karma has fainted." Koro-sensei commented. "I came over here right away when I heard a scream, didnt know it would come from Karma."

"Hey weren't you supposed to help us?" Kayano asked.

"Uhhh sorry about that, I got sidetracked by some, _objects_." He replied casually, acting like everything was fine. Except it wasn't fine. There was a demon to wake up.

"Well, let's forget about that, we need to get Karma home. I think he wouldn't be too pleased with what we did here. I saw one of you guys hit him on the head!" Isogai said in a stern tone.

* * *

 **(Nakamura POV)**

Where the hell is Karma? He hasn't been responding to any of my texts. He didn't even get to read any of my texts. I heard he was going to the school but I never knew he would take this long! I'm going to confront his ass tomorrow!


	48. Study Time

**Chapter 48: Study Time**

 **(Nakamura POV)**

 _ **I hated myself after that...**_

* * *

"So Karma, I heard you got knocked out." I said to him jokingly. He turned around, looking at me with a grin.

"Whatever. Besides, I'm going to get the top score on this test soon." He was twirling his pencil.

"What does that mean?" I asked him incredulously. "It means that I always win." Karma loudly announced.

"So you never lose?"

"That's right."

"No wonder you still have your virginity." I snickered loudly. Immediately I see Karma getting up and going to the bathroom. I hope he doesn't do anything rash, because if he does my stuff is probably gonna be destroyed. I am not sure if Karma is a good _guest_.

This is the first time he's been over to my house, so maybe I'll treat him _right_.

"Nakamura where's the foood?" Karma said lazily.

"In the fridge over there. You better not eat my ice cream!" I pointed towards the refridgerator.

"Okay." I saw Karma ran towards the refridgerator and opened the freezer section quickly. And in seconds, he comes back to the table with a tub of ice cream.

"What did I just say?" I asked in a light hearted manner.

"You said to eat the ice cream." Karma said as he sloppily ate another scoop of ice cream. A drip of vanilla fell on his cheek.

Since I was heating up and I was starting to get thirsty...

 _Instinct took over. I didn't know what happened, but you can say I zoned out big time._

Somehow, I found myself with my lips on Karma's cheek. How long had I been like this? 5 seconds? 10 seconds? After seeing this, I immediately got off of him.

"Nakamura..." Karma said slowly while rubbing his cheek. "You gotta control yourself." He commented as he tried to hold back his laugh. I guess I was really red right there.

"Now I know I'm going to win!" Karma continued to sloppily eat my ice cream.

"I don't care, that drop tasted good." I snatched the tub away from him. "Besides, we are here to study, remember?"

"Trying to change the subject huh? Well I need to go. Nagisa said he has something to show me. Now I have something to tell him!" Karma began to get up.

In a second, I grabbed his arm.

"That was your first mistake Karma." A grin started to appear. Karma surprised, blinked a few times.

"What mistake? I don't make mistakes." He said doubtfully.

"That was your second mistake." I smiled evilly.

* * *

 **(Nagisa POV)**

What the, I swear I just heard Karma scream from that building. Did Nakamura do something again? Since he doesn't want to come here, I guess I'm just going to come to him.

 **-At Nakamura's House-**

When I knocked on the door, I noticed that it was unlocked. Unsure about what I am about to see, I quickly opened the door. What I saw was everything but ordinary.

Apparently, Nakamura is practicing her wrestling moves on Karma. Karma was just sprawled out on the floor. He seemed oddly calm about the whole thing. He was drinking soda while he was on the floor!

"Oh Nagisa, what a pleasant surprise." Karma greeted.

"Hey Karma." I paused for a second. "What the frick happened?" I asked.

"Uhhh, Nakamura is insecure about her strength so she tried to take me down." Karma said rather quickly.

"Tried, more like did!" Nakamura corrected.

I thought they were studying. Procrastination was not the only devil here. How unfortunate.


	49. Heat Time

**Chapter 49: Heat Time**

 **(Karma POV)**

 _ **I was always hot...**_

* * *

Damn, is it just me or is it getting hot in here? I thought the highs were in the 70s not the freaking 90s! I think Nakamura is trying give me a heat stroke in her home. Alas, we still studied, despite the oddly growing heat.

Well not me, but more like them. I don't need to study, I already know these math concepts front and back! And now I'm indulging myself on more ice cream.

"Karma you're gonna get fat one day!" Nakamura commented as she turned another page in her textbooks.

"So?" I said lazily. "I always exercise." I lifted my arm to show her my amazing "muscles" that are barely visible.

"Pffft. Yeah right! Those muscles ain't gonna help when I'm all over you!" She playfully poked my cheek. I didn't mind that much, I just wanted to relax.

"Come on Nakamura, leave the poor man alone." Nagisa said jokingly. He looked at me, and I replied with a shrug. I dunno what I was doing.

"Welp, I'm going to go the bathroom to cool myself off." I got up and went directly to the bathroom, taking the ice cream with me. If I can't get rid of the heat, at least I can try.

* * *

 **(Nagisa POV)**

"So since Karma is gone for now, I was wondering about something for a long time." I said to Nakamura in a serious tone.

"Well what is it?"

"Why do you like Karma so much?" The second after she heard that question, she started to get nervous.

A couple moments later, she finally answered. "Well, I like him because he's cool and stuff, and he's a very good friend to spend time with." Her tone was just casual.

"Oh okay!" I said with a smile on my face.

"So I heard you were talking trash about me." Karma suddenly said. Did he even go to the bathroom.

"Of course not! I would never do that." Nakamura said with a grin.

Her grin must've scared off Karma because right after she said that, Karma started to look at his non-existent watch.

"Oh look where the time has been. I gotta go!" Karma opened the door and ran out. A second later, he came back in.

"On second thought, maybe I'll just stay in here a little longer. It's burning outside."

"What do you mean burning outside?" I scratched my head nervously.

"I mean it's burning outside." Karma repeated.

 _I don't wanna find out what's burning._

* * *

 **(Koro-sensei POV)**

Oh goodness! The heat is just unbearable! Did the sun get steroids or something because up here, flying near the sun is pure scorching heat! I have never seen Japan get such high temperatures before. I bet the sun burns are going to kill me faster than my students can.

I wonder what it is like on ground level? When I finally dropped down to the nearest sidewalk, my tentacles started to heat up rapidly.

"YOOUCH!" I shouted in pain. Were the sidewalks freaking burning stoves?

"Uhhh, Koro-sensei, what are you doing?" I looked straight ahead of me and I saw Kayano seemingly unaffected by the searing heat going on.

"Uhh nothing; I was just taking the time to view th-OUCHH!" I let another one of my tentacles get burned. Silly me.

And while I was getting burned, I see Kayano was examining my feet.

"You need shoes sensei." She finally said.

 _Where do hell do I get shoes for feet like this?_


	50. Testing Time

**Chapter 50: Testing Time**

 **(Kayano POV)**

 _ **Ignore everything, the test is your enemy...**_

* * *

I dunno what my friends were doing during the weekends, I don't know why there some random fire outside Nakamura's house that day. I don't even know why Koro-sensei gets burns from sidewalks. But I sure do know one thing...

 _ **They STUDIED!**_

Look at them! Nagisa is just writing away in the test booklet! Nakamura is lazily writing an essay with no effort at all! And Karma...

Karma's sleeping. Is he hugging his answer sheet? Huh, smart.

And here I am, drawing pudding pictures all over my finished test. I didn't really try. Hell, I don't even need to try! Got this in the bag. Outside of the classroom, I can see Asano-kun and his smirk, looking down on us. That jerk thinks we're all idiots. I'll prove him wrong! We'll prove him wrong!

I see Karma has even taken notice of him. We will see.

 **-After the Test-**

"Ohh finally! My legs were starting to get sleepy in there!" Karma said as he stretched in an exaggerated manner.

"Yeah, it was starting to get hella cold in there. The AC was left on. " Nakamura started to hug Karma from the back. "Good thing I have a best friend heater here!"

"I am not a heater man!" Karma denied. He was trying to escape her grip, but it was futile in the end.

"Oh Karma, I never knew you were a heater." Nagisa commented while patting his hair. Wow, Nagisa is actually teasing him. What a surprise.

"Well well well Karma, I recall we don't allow PDA here." Said a familiar voice.

"I don't recall this school allows idiots here." Rebutted Karma.

"Says you." Oh look, Asano-kun is here. Wonderful.

"What are you doing here Asano-kun?" I asked him.

"Just checking up on the underlings. I already have witnessed some rule breaking already. Karma, I never knew you were such a _man-whore_." He emphasized the whore part. What's with him?

"Whore or not, Karma still does better than you." Nakamura commented. I figured she was still hugging him because she was still cold.

"Pfft, whatever, I'll just report this transgression to the chairman." Asano-kun was turning to look out the window. He was really starting to look like his father. When I looked up at Karma, he seemed to be a little more worried than usual.

"Karma, what's wrong?" I whispered to him.

"I might get suspended for this man." He whispered back.

Having Karma suspended ain't going to do us any good. We gotta stop it.


	51. Solution Time

**Chapter 51: Solution Time**

 **(Nakamura POV)**

 _ **Hugging was against the rules? Dang it.**_

* * *

Man, if Asano-kun gets Karma suspended just for contact, I'm gonna be really mad. Not because I can't seem him, but because I don't want to get pushed around.

But then, Asano-kun started to laugh. His laugh was dark and filled with terror. It seemed cruel and I figured that's probably how his father laughs.

"Actually, I don't feel like talking to my father at the moment. You're off the hook this time Karma-kun." He said in a grim voice.

"Oh that's nice." Nagisa commented.

"Sooooo, if you're not going to report me, what are you doing here?" Karma asked quickly.

"Oh, I just need to do something." He replied slowly. Asano-kun was awfully close to me. There was an awkward pause, so I took out my phone to check the time. Right then, Asano-kun snatched the phone outta my hand and ran off in an instant.

"Asano-kun!" I shouted at him. "Come on guys, we gotta get after him!" Nagisa said, and soon he started to run off. And soon Karma followed suit, running right behind Nagisa.

I was the only one not running. Instead...

 _I was thinking..._

Why did he take me phone? But screw thinking, he's gonna creep on my photos! GET AFTER HIM!

* * *

 **(Nagisa POV)**

Damn, I never knew I was so fast, or I never knew that Asano-min was this slow. Did he only study or is PE the only subject he failed in? That may not be the case because when I turned to look behind me, I see Karma running a good distance away from me.

Man, I have gotten faster. Look at my short legs covering the distance. Maybe there is a benefit to being short after all.

But enough of that, I got a phone thief to catch! After running for a couple of minutes, I see Asano-kun ran around a corner. When I turned around, I didn't see him anywhere down the hallway. Is he elusive too? Did I lose him already? Dang it.

"Hey Nagisa, where did he go?" Karma finally caught up.

"I dunno, he disappeared." I shrugged.

"Where did that little shit go?" Nakamura came up after.

"Somewhere." I said.

Soon, we all saw a door open. It was on the side of the hallway, and out came Asano-kun.

He was waving the phone around slowly. "Nakamura-san, you need to explain the camera roll I just saw."

When I turned to look at Nakamura, she turned red and instantly ran over and grabbed the phone from him.

 _"That is none of your business." She said coldly._


	52. Scroll Time

**Chapter 52: Scroll Time**

 **(Karma POV)**

 _ **These photos are crazy!**_

* * *

"Nakamura, what is he talking about?" Kayano asked, curious about the phone.

To be honest, I was curious too, what was in her camera roll? You know, I'm not normally the type of guy to act on impulse, but I decided to let it happen just this one time. Since the phone was still held in Nakamura's hand, I snatched it and ran away. I obviously ran better than Asano-kun so that means I'm the better one.

" **KARMA**!" I heard a shout coming from behind me. Maybe she won't beat me up if she catches up to me. Nah, she'll never catch up.

Several hallways I had to navigate through, dodging random students and trying to get to the exit. When the exit was in sight, I decided to just run through the doors. Luckily, they were unlocked, so they opened as my body collided with the door. I decided to finally stop running and hide out in the nearby storage shed. They had a shed in the main campus, who knew?

And now, time to see what lies in the phone. When I turned it on, it was unlocked still, how nice. The wallpaper is questionable and the apps were just typical social media apps.

"Karma, where are you?" I heard Nagisa's voice in the distance.

I ignored it and proceeded to look in the photos.

First photo I saw was just weird. There was Nakamura in the photo smiling while on top of a military tank. _She steals tanks_?

Second photo I saw was Nakamura really close up to the camera, giving the camera her signature smirk. _Creepy_.

Third photo I saw was embarrassing for me. I don't know how, but she got a photo of me blushing while my face had a very very vague expression. Was I happy, was I mad, was I sad, I don't really know.

Fourth photo was of me and her, hanging out in the park. I didn't remember doing this, but I guess I did that sometime ago.

Before I can even get to another photo, a firm hand fell on my shoulder. Maybe I was too distracted to see who entered the shed.

"Karma, do you know what happens now?" The voice was ominous.

I didn't even need to turn around. I already know who it was. And I was probably scared. Nah, I'm just worried.

"Am I going to die?" I replied nervously.

When I finally turned to face Nakamura, all I see was a warm smile on her face.

"Nahh, I was just saving that for a special someone." She patted my head. "And you're that special person!"

"Dangit." I muttered. I was starting to get interested.

"I just wanted to show you the cool stuff we did together." She took the phone and started tapping on it.

"Look, do you remember this one?" Nakamura showed me the phone screen.

 _My mind was saying that I did remember._


	53. Unreal Time

**Chapter 53: Unreal Time**

 **(Nagisa POV)**

 _ **Run Karma! The sky's the limit when you don't give a damn!**_

* * *

Hmmm, Karma is sure an elusive individual. But his voice isn't. All I heard were screams and yelps. My best friend is sure a dramatic person.

"Nakamura, you know the sky's the limit, but I don't give a damn!" Karma said loudly. I started to see Karma emerge from the bushes near the shed.

"What does that even mean?" Nakamura's voice seemed to be filled with confusion.

"It means I'm running away~" Karma dramatically said, and soon he was off running towards the hill. I was thinking he needed to see Koro-sensei for something but I wasn't really sure. All I know is, Karma is acting weird.

"Well well well, what's gotten up to him?" Asano-kun slyly commented.

"Hey guys, where is Karma going?" Kayano asked while looking towards the direction where Karma was running in.

"I think he had a concussion and it's starting to have some side effects on him." I quietly said.

"What do you mean?" Nakamura suddenly asked me in an accusing tone. "Did something happen to him that I didn't know about?"

"Well...we did sort of give him a head injury..." I said incredibly slowly. I was starting to feel guilty. _Maybe the prank that night had unseen consequences_.

"What do you mean _we_?" I don't know how, but Nakamura's tone seemed to get more accusing than ever.

"Uhhh, we tried to play a prank on Karma and he ended up getting hurt!" Kayano suddenly said. I did expect Kayano to just say that in the open. And in the background, Asano-kun seemed pretty distanced. He was on his phone, so it was like he wasn't there.

"So is that supposed to explain Karma's actions lately?" Nakamura started to turn towards the hill.

"Yes?" I answered in a questionable manner.

"Well whatever, I don't really care about that. All that matters is that it's my job to get him back on track." Nakamura announced.

"Was he even on track in the first place?" Asano-kun sarcastically asked.


	54. Bet Time

**Chapter 54: Bet Time**

 **(Koro-sensei POV)**

 _ **I say these students need a sense of suspense...**_

* * *

"Karma! Did you take my pencil?" Nakamura asked.

"Nope, I did not do that. It was Nagisa!" Karma pointed at the blue boy instantly. He was slouching in his seat lazily.

"What Karma, I don't have the pencil!" Nagisa said frantically.

"Oops I didn't mean Nagisa,

I meant it was Kayano." Karma shifted his pointed finger towards the green haired girl.

She turned around and she was holding a pencil in her hand. "Told you." Said Karma.

"I see that you still have your personality." She commented.

"Yes, such a shame. I miss the old blushing Karma..." Nakamura held her chin.

"I wonder if Karma can ever be nice?" Nagisa asked in a sarcastic manner.

"Hey I can be nice, it's just that people don't see that nice side that much." Karma got up from his seat.

"Is that so?" Nakamura smirked.

"Yes, I can be nice. I said, I _CAN_ be nice."

"Oh is that so Karma?" I suddenly popped in, surprising the four.

"Hey I said that sensei!" Nakamura said.

"How about a bet Karma? If you win, I'll stand perfectly still for FIVE seconds. That's more time given to you than Karasuma-sensei."

"That sounds pretty good I guess, how long though?" The red head scratched his head.

"One week. And if you lose, you'll have to pay me back for ALL the snacks you stole from me. Believe me, a lot of snacks are now gone because of you." I chuckled. If he accepts the bet and loses, I am **GONNA BE RICH**!

"You know what? I like a challenge. I accept. Starting tomorrow, you'll see the fabulous me be the next Ikeman!" And in that annoucement, Karma was outta there.

 _Can't wait for tomorrow._

* * *

 **(Nagisa POV)**

 **-The Next Day-**

Karma is a good person. I know that inside. Sometimes he's mean and is cruel, but at least those can be rare occurrences. He's also a good friend, but even if we were close, I never would've really seen Karma being sincere in person. Haha.

Maybe I'll be the one teasing him. I giggled at the thought.

The first second I entered the classroom, I see Karma was laying down on his desk, while Kayano was doing his hair in a braid.

"Oh hey Nagisa!" Kayano greeted.

"Hey Kayano, what're you doing there?"

"Oh just doing Karma's hair, he says he wanted a different hair style so I decided he could use a braid like Okuda's!" I don't know how, but Kayano seems to make Karma's hair longer than before.

When I got a better look on Karma, his expression seemed to show satisfaction.

"Hey Nagisa, how was your day?" Karma asked.

"Pretty good so far since you're in a good mood." I gave him a warm smile.

"Yeah, it feels good to get your hair done." He took a juice box, and started to furiously drink the juice from the straw.

"Feels good." He remarked.

"That's what she said!" I heard a distant voice from the hallway.

I only know two people who would probably say that. Nakamura and Karma. Karma's right here, so by process of elimination...

"Sorry to be late guys!" Nakamura popped into the classroom. She noticed the satisfied red boy in the classroom.

 _"Karma looks cute today." She grinned._


	55. Lock Time

**Chapter 55: Lock Time**

 **(Karma POV)**

 _ **Good moods make me a good person...**_

* * *

Laying face down on my desk, having my hair being done, and seeing Nakmura call me cute, all I could really say was _nice_. But you can say, this feeling of satisfaction was soon interuppted by our lovely sensei.

"Karma-san, it seems that your friends are treating you pretty well." That stupid octopus had the same grin on his face like always.

"Well of course! They are my best friends after all!" I said in an upbeat tone.

"Ah, so they _are_ your best friends. That's great." That grin on sensei's face got a lot scarier, giving me some evilish vibes. "However, we are on a bet. So, I would be probably do some stuff that would probably indirectly affect you. Is that alright?"

I shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

And in milliseconds, sensei was gone. Oh god what is sensei going to do now? Is he planning an antic that could end in me losing? Is he going to try to break me? Am I going to have to spend money on him? These stakes were obviously WAY too high. I had to be careful today.

"Ok, done!" Kayano happily announced.

"Ok, lemme see." Pulled out my phone and I used the screen as a mirror.

Oh man, that girl works wonders. Did I freaking have a hair extension? I did not remember my hair going down that much. I thought my hair was just, short. Nonetheless, I gotta say, my hair looks like Okuda's. Twin braids going behind my shoulders, looks pretty good.

"Looks great, thanks man."

"No problem!"

I finally stood up from my seat. I was feeling a bit peckish, so I felt that I wanted to grab a snack or two from Koro-sensei's not-so-secret stashes. That octopus doesn't even change the location of his snacks! It has always been in his cabinet in the staff room.

As I entered the staff room, I slowly made my way over to Koro-sensei's desk area. When I got a look at the cabinet, I immediately noticed something unusual. There was a messy maze of chains and locks, holding the cabinet firmly in place. I think I saw like five lock pads and like twenty feet of chains. On top of a lock, there was a sticky note.

 **Dear Karma,**  
 **It looks like you tried to get my snacks again! Unfortunately for you, during the bet, I will not lose anymore snacks to you! You'll just have to deal with it. And besides, this is not the only weird thing that's going to happen!**

 **Love,**  
 **Koro-sensei.**

That's a weird thing to write on a note. He must've planned this before.

"Yo Karma what are you doing here?" Nakamura suddenly showed up at the door.

"Just some investigating, wanna join me?"

"Sure. What are you investigating?"

 _"You'll find out soon enough, let's just go outside."_


	56. Supernatural Time

**Chapter 56: Supernatural Time**

 **(Nakamura POV)**

 _ **It was raining pencils!**_

* * *

My my, Karma is sure acting chipper today. It was sure nice having him be nice. But I know all of that is going to change, because right now, I would say that the outside isn't too safe for him.

I noticed myself not taking advantage of this, instead, I just said he was cute. It's not like I didn't mean it, but I just wanted to do something to him this day. _I loved him so much that I have to prank him. I feel he loves me this way too._

"What are we doing out here in ninety degree weather?" I asked as I sat in some nearby shade.

"Oh I just wanted to find out what sensei has planned out for me. He did tell me personally to be careful!" Karma looked around, inspecting the trees and taking a close sight on the building.

"Ah, look at this." Karma pointed at a distant bush. Soon he was at the bush, sticking his arms into it. A second later, he pulled out a camera.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A camera, and this little thing on it is probably a transmitter."

"What does it transmit?"

"It transmits what the camera sees." Karma took a look at the lens of the camera. He seemed to be not too impressed.

"Whatever, let's head on to the forest." I immediately pointed at the nearby forest so he can see.

"Wait why?" He has an eyebrow raised.

"I just want to show you a place that I found."

"I guess we can go then."

 **-10 minutes later-**

"Nakamura where is this place that you speak of?" Karma was slouching on a nearby tree.

"Just a couple more feet I guess. Wait here, I need to get something." I left Karma at the spot and went into the bushes.

He didn't seem to care, so he took out his phone to pass the time. What he doesn't know was that we weren't the only two people in this forest. If this goes well, Karma might as well be the new girl!

Nagisa was expertly hiding on top of a tree. Kayano was prone on the ground, her hair somehow being camouflaged with the tall grass. After I gave them a signal that I just made up, I carefully went behind Karma. Luckily he got off of the tree and he was just standing there, so when I got really close to him,

I take him down to the ground. More like, surprised hugged him to the ground.

"Ouch, who did that?!" Karma said angrily. He found himself laying down on the ground with his chest facing upwards.

Immediately Kayano and Nagisa came out of their hiding spots, each of them holding a piece of clothing. Nagisa had a skirt, and Kayano had the upper part of the "costume" I guess. When they got to Karma, they instantly got to work, switching his clothes out. I actually found out that Karma wore a speedo today. Was he planning to swim away?

"Mmrhmmmmm!" Karma made angry muffled sounds, probably because my hand was over his mouth, while I used my entire body to restrain him.

In just mere seconds, our Karma was our new maid. He didn't even complain anymore, probably because his throat got tired.

When we got a good look at Karma, he immediately got up.

"Well, I learned something new today. Girls are evil." He said jokingly.

"And I learned something too. You're our new maid." I said as I patted his head.

"Nice try, but you can't get me angry today." Karma started to look at himself through the phone.

"Why not Karma, don't you hate having people dress you?" Nagisa asked incredulously.

"I do hate it, but as long as it's you guys, I'm fine with it. I could've used a wardrobe change today." He smirked. Aww man, we are such good friends, even we can't set him off!

Right as Karma started to walk off to the exit, a gush of wind blew over all of us.

"Uhh, what was that wind just now?" Kayano asked.

"Probably just the wind." Nagisa said.

But then, something peculiar happened. A pencil fell on Karma's head. A second later, an eraser fell on his head. Soon, hundreds of pencils and erasers started to fall around us.

"What the." Karma started to run rapidly. As he got farther and farther away from us, the pencils and erasers falling in this area were no longer falling. Instead, everything that fell in the area, started to magically float towards the running redhead at fast speeds.

 _Karma, the receiver of supernatural occurrences. How cute._


	57. Rocket Time

**Chapter 57: Rocket Time**

 **(Karma POV)**

 _ **It wasn't the wind, it was sensei...**_

* * *

Ouch, who thought it was a good idea to have it rain pencils today. I am outside of a forest, dressed as a maid getting bombarded by various school supplies.

 _*Tap*_

An eraser fell on my head. This is really starting to get on my nerves. I look back at the forest and all I saw was a horde of un-sharpened pencils heading straight towards me! Right in that moment, I ran towards the old school building. Maybe the crazy ass school supplies won't catch me.

"Sensei, I know this is your doing!" I shouted angrily at the sky. All I saw were streaks of yellow flying around randomly above where I am standing.

As I got into the school building, I was greeted by the tech wiz Itona.

"Oh Karma, what are you doing here dressed like this?" He asked in a stern tone.

"I'm just here for...reasons. But anyway, do you still have that rocket launcher you made during spring?"

"I do still have it. What do you need it for?" He raised an eyebrow. Just like anyone, they all suspect me of having evil intentions.

"I need to shoot an octopus out of the sky."

"The launcher is in my backpack." He signaled towards the classroom.

As I got into the classroom, I saw a big rocket head stick out of Itona's backpack. In sometime, I procured the launcher and immediately went outside.

I remember using this rocket launcher once. The rocket propelled grenade was pure anti-sensei stuff. Explosion doesn't hurt anyone, except that cursed octopus. Itona tweaked the rocket to be pretty fast, but the octopus was still 20x faster. At least it can go Mach speed right?

It looked like the octopus was occupied with dropping pencils and such. A perfect opportunity to fire! Using my amazing eyes, I aimed the rocket towards the "area" that Koro-sensei was spinning around in.

Pressing the trigger, the rocket fired in an instant. And in that second, the rocket had reached it's destination, exploding in a fiery anti-sensei explosion.

"NYAAAA!" Screamed the surprised octopus.

When I turned to look at my surrounds, I found Nagisa and Kayano standing there, witnessing the explosion.

"What's happening?" Nagisa asked as he covered his eyes from the explosion.

"I think sensei just got shot outta the air!" Kayano replies loudly.

"It's okay, sensei is fine." Nakamura announced. I realized that she and our teacher were right behind me. Nakamura seemed fine, but sensei didn't look to good. That explosion managed to blow off four of his tentacles. Nice!

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Just making sure you stay nice." Nakamura said. "I don't think blowing up sensei was very nice though."

"I was just doing my duty as a student here!" I said quickly.

"He has a point there. And besides, sensei was probably responsible for all these pencils around here." Kayano said as she picked a bunch up.

"I gotta admit though, seeing Karma in a maid outfit shooting a rocket in the sky looks pretty cool." Nagisa commented.

 _"It's okay sensei, we will take Karma in our care for now." Nakamura said as she started to take out a blindfold._

 _What is she going to do with that?_


	58. Trapped Time

**Chapter 58: Trapped Time**

 **(Kayano POV)**

 _ **I just went along with it...**_

* * *

"AHHH!" Karma screamed as Nakamura wrapped the blindfold around his eyes. Karma was a strong type, so he struggled wildly as Nakamura tried to get a hold of him. Was she trying to do a kidnapping?

"Stay still Karma!" Nakamura attempted to get a hold of him, but Karma just slipped out of her grip.

"What are you doing Nakamura?" I asked her.

"Just trying to take care of Karma! Maids shouldn't be wielding around weapons!"

"I'm scared and I cannot see, I'm outta here!" Karma said as he walked backwards towards the building. Without looking, Karma stepped on a pretty big tree stick and fell over backwards. Well I guess he wasn't looking in the first place. Ouch, poor Karma!

"Karma! Are you okay?" Nagisa rushed over to the fallen boy.

"Yeah, I'm just fine." Karma was scratching his head. He soon ripped off the blindfold, revealing some confusing eyes. "I'm gonna go change, see ya later!" Karma waved us off and was soon running towards the school building.

"Nakamura, what's gotten into you? I noticed that you were hesitating about blindfolding him. Usually you would go all in." Nagisa said as he picked up a nearby pencil.

The girl in question started to turn a little red. "What do you mean? I am myself like always!" She said excitedly.

"I don't think so Nakamura, you're acting a little odd today." I held my chin.

"Well, maybe I do have a thing I would like solved.." Nakamura started to say slowly.

"Then what is it? Sensei can help you through any problem!" Koro-sensei suddenly busted in the conversation. His super-hearing can get super-annoying.

"Uhhh, the thing is...I'm not sure if Karma...loves me back or not..." Nakamura said quietly.

Koro-sensei was suddenly wearing therapy attire. "Please continue."

"I feel like he views our relationship as just close friends. All of the times we had together, I felt like we are still just friends. I just have very strong feelings towards him! It just makes me jealous when he spends time with other people."

Wow, I knew Nakamura liked Karma but I never stopped to think about whether if Karma liked her back in the same way. We gotta help her!

"Hey, can't blame him. Karma is a handsome devil in disguise. All the girls want him." Said Nagisa jokingly.

A dash of anger struck Nakamura's face. She was serious.

"You know you can always ask him, he's close to you right? He's going to tell you a straight answer. All those times together might've meant something." I said to her gently. I don't know how to handle love, that's why I'm just going along with it!

 _I just don't know how to handle emotions._


	59. Question Time

**Chapter 59: Question Time**

 **(Nagisa POV)**

 _ **It was only just a question...**_

* * *

You learn something new everyday. One thing I just learned is that Nakamura wants to know if Karma loves her or not. It might just seem far fetched and out of the blue but in these annoying ass times as teens, these things sort of come up. I mean, why did I point that out to her? Did I start something that shouldn't have been unearthed?

 _Probably not, but still..._

I want Nakamura to know, and I also wanna know. I was a small boy, and I was curious. Kayano and I are currently inside the old school building.

"So Kayano, who's gonna ask the question?" I said to her as we walked in the hallway.

"You duh! I would just die on the spot!" She said jokingly.

"Okay fine, just makes sure you back me up."

As we turned a corner, we were greeted by a lovely sight of Karma stealing more snacks. So much for being nice am I right?

"Oh hey guys, what brings you here?" Karma asked holding up a bag of chips.

"Oh nothing, but can I talk to you about something?" I said calmly.

"Yeah sure, what is it about?" He got a juice box.

"Nakamura wants to talk to you by the cherry tree." I said.

"Oh okay, I'll be on my way then." Karma soon walked out of the room. How's this gonna turn out.

* * *

 **(Nakamura POV)**

Oh man, there's Karma, and he's right there heading towards me. Might as well get my confidence up.

"Yo Nakamura, what do you wanna see me for?" Karma was leaning on the tree. So lazy.

"I wanted to see you because I wanted to tell you something." I stood up tall and face Karma head on.

"Karma, ever since I saw you, you came off as a prankster and a guy who didn't care about anything. You were something I always wanted to be, smart and dumb at the same time. As I got to know you and hang out with you more and more, I've found myself getting more attached to you. The more... I fell in love with you." I started to out my hands on Karma's shoulders.

"Karma, I love you...and I wanna know is...do you love me too?" My voice started to get really quiet.

There was a long and awkward silence. But one of us did something that would answer our question.

Karma suddenly pulled me into a hug. Not just any hug, but a tender and feeling hug.

"Nakamura, you don't need to confess to me." He whispered into my ear.

"Because I already love you silly!"

What the, DID I JUST POOR MY FEELINGS OUT FOR THIS GUY AND HE GAVE ME AN ANSWER LIKE THIS? Well at least he did answer my question, and I was feeling cold. This feels nice.

I kissed him on the lips out of instinct. It just felt too right.

"Woah Nakamura, not here!" Karma said jokingly as he blushed furiously.

"What if sensei is around?"

"Then let him see us!" I kissed him on the cheek this time.

* * *

 **(Koro-sensei POV)**

Drooling was all I did. Darn this body! It reacts so well to romance!

 _I dunno why, can't get enough of this stuff! Nrhehehehhehe..._


	60. Red Time

**Chapter 60: Red Time**

 **(Nagisa POV)**

 **Seeing them gave me some hope...**

* * *

"Hey Kayano, what are you looking at?" I asked the curious girl looking from the window.

"Look over there Nagisa!" Kayano pointed out.

I turned my gaze around, and I all I saw were two figures having fun with each other. Aww, young love, so fun and naive. I wonder if that's gonna happen to me soon. I wasn't hoping for it, but I guess it would be nice to have.

When I turned to look back at Kayano, all I saw was her blushing rapidly. She had a worried look on her face and she seemed unsure about something.

"Kayano, what's wrong? You seem to be blushing!" I said to her jokingly.

"Oh! I was?" Kayano quickly got off of her strange trance and turned to look at me back.

"Yeah you were." I chucked.

"No I wasn't! I was just appreciating the love they have for each other! It's so cute!" Kayano said as she waved her hands in defense.

"Just tell me Kayano! You can trust me."

"Do you like someone?"

* * *

 **(Karma POV)**

No denying it, Nakamura is my other half. I hated her.

I hated her so so much. And now I was hugging her, and she was giving me affection through the power of her kisses.

I hated her with all my hate. I hate her so much that I want to spend my times with her, hating with her every single day. Maybe I should stop hating. I'm pretty much becoming a hater.

"Karma, did I ever tell you how much I love you?" She lazily asked.

"Not really." I smirked .

"Well, I love you."

"Well you already told me." I snickered.

"Oh shut up!" Before I can come up with some insult, she silenced my mouth with another kiss. She still annoying even when she's loving me. I loved it.

When she finally let my mouth free, only a hot sigh came out. I guess this was my first kiss. I didn't mind it however, I would've wanted Nakamura to be the ones.

* * *

 **(Koro-sensei POV)**

"Say Karasuma-sensei, what do you say about a raise in my paycheck?"

"You don't need one." He quickly replied sternly,

"Oh yeah, what if this goes around?" I held a bunch of pictures in my tentacles.

 _He's in for it now._


	61. Struck Time

**Chapter 61: Struck Time**

 **(Nakamura POV)**

 _ **I got my wish. I'm good.**_

* * *

"Why do you love me so much?" Karma asked. He was still sort of red. Actually, he was still sort of flustered now that I got a good look at him.

"Because, you make me a happy girl." I said to him gently.

"That's a weird reason." Karma chuckled as he made that comment. "But it's ok. I love you because you make my life a bit more interesting. Now let me go!" Karma squirmed in my grip. First I was in Karma's grip and now he was in my grip. Funny how things work.

I finally let him go, and immediately Karma pulled a sharpie and started writing on the wall on the outside of the old building.

"What are you doing Karma?" I was peering over his shoulder. He was writing our names inside a heart. _How thoughtful!_

"Immortalizing our _amazing_ love duh. We're a couple right?" He turned over raising an eyebrow.

I put my arms over his neck. "Yeah sure, I'm glad I have you. Now come on, let's get back into the building, it's getting hella hot out here!"

"Ok fine." Karma got up patting his legs. "I don't know what to do with this sharpie I brought." He brung up his sharpie, putting the cap back on.

"Why did you even bring it?" I took the cap back off.

"So..." A sudden grin appeared on his face. "I can do this!" He said. And suddenly, I felt a light tap on my face, like there was a sharpie point on my face. When I got a good look, at it, he was giggling as he poked me with the sharpie again.

"KARMA!" I shouted.

"What~?" He asked gleefully.

"You just made your first mistake!" I said mischievously. I was soon grinning a lot.

"You know maybe I regret the couple thing you know?" Karma said quickly.

* * *

 **(Koro-sensei POV)**

"Koro-sensei what is the meaning of this?" Karasuma-sensei said with an angry look on his face.

"Oh, it's just some photos I stumbled upon in my journey."

"What kind of photos do you stumble upon?" He incredulously asked as he pointed towards the photos in question. Offguard photos of Karasuma-sensei, too valuable to be seen, too valuable to be used as blackmail. You are a cheeky one Koro-sensei.

"I'm afraid I need to confiscate these, things." Karasuma-sensei announced as he snatched all the photos from my tentacles. Such a bully! He steals!

"NYYAAA! That's mine!" I said frantically as I desperately tried to take the photos from him. It was no use, he was holding me back with his hand.

"I'll be on my way." He said as he got up and walked the door.

 _And so, my plan went in smoke. Dangit._

* * *

 **(Nagisa POV)**

"Let's just change the subject!" Kayano said quickly.

"What do you want to talk about then?" I said as I looked out the door.

"How about how Karasuma-sensei is holding a bunch of photos in his hand." Kayano pointed out as I noticed our dense teacher walk in the hallway. One of the photos slipped out of his hand. Since we were curious about what he was holding, we decided to head over and take a look.

"Wow, this is, weird." Kayano commented as she held up the photo. Apparently Koro-sensei has gotten into photoshopping recently. One of his works involved Karasuma-sensei, a bald man, and an odd wig. Not bothering trying to debunk this one.

"Do you wanna explain this Kayano?" I asked.

"Nope."

 _Good call._


	62. Negotiation Time

**Chapter 62: Negotiation Time**

 **(Kayano POV)**

 _ **Our sensei was tech-savvy...**_

* * *

Oh my! This picture is too good! No wonder Karasuma-sensei was stomping off angrily! If this got leaked, who knows what will happen to our other teacher! If Karma would've get his hands on this...

 _I wanna be there to see it._

"I think we should be holding on to this." Nagisa casually said as he put the photo in his pocket.

"But did you even see it Nagisa?!" I asked him excitedly.

"Not really, why?" Nagisa turned around and took out the photo again from his pocket. When he saw the photo, all I could say was that Nagisa was just holding back his laughter. He was probably trying his hardest to not laugh wildly. Couldn't blame him, bald Karasuma-sensei is probably funny. I actually want to know more!

And since he was just walking down the hallway, what other secrets do these other photos hold?

 _I was curious. I wanted to keep rolling. And my destination for now, are those photos!_

"Come on Nagisa!" I was dragging his arm. He didn't really resist that much.

"Woah! Where are we going?" Nagisa asked in surprise. He started to walk with me towards the hallway.

"We're going to get some more photos!"

* * *

 **(Karasuma POV)**

You know, sometimes I realize why Koro-sensei has to be killed.

 _Because he does too much!_

What are these cursed photos in my hand? Me being bald, me eating Koro-sensei's snacks, me with a cutie face, me without a suit! All of them are fabrications, simply lies!

I gotta take a break from this, too much already happened.

Sipping my random coffee in my random chair in the staff lounge, it was all going good.

That is...

Until I saw Nagisa and Kayano stand near the door of the staff lounge.

"What are you kids doing?" I asked in a stern tone.

"Oh nothing sensei!" Kayano waved her hands in defense.

Right out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nagisa quickly go for the photos that were just lying around in my desk. Should've thrown it away when I had the chance!

And in seconds, they ran off in the hallways. No use in shouting at them. They were assassins, and it was my mistake to train so well to leak PHOTOS MADE BY KORO-SENSEI!

* * *

 **(Karma POV)**

Ha, cute, Nagisa's running in the hallways again.

Doesn't he know he can get hurt?

"I wonder what they have in their hands?" Nakamura pointed out.


	63. Polaroid Time

**Chapter 63: Polaroid Time**

 **(Karma POV)**

 _ **Little slips of paper with pictures on them...**_

* * *

"I think those are photos Nakamura." I said as I proceeded to get up.

"But why are they running with it?" She asked me again.

"I dunno, must've been something important or top secret." I said casually.

"Do you wanna find out what they are?" I asked with glints of curiosity in my eyes. That was all I heard before I ran off. Yeah, great boyfriend I am, ditching her the first day. She'll understand, she'll have to. If Kayano and Nagisa are running off with a bunch of photos, I gotta find out who those photos are about. I'll repay her with that, how thoughtful of me.

 _You can say I was hella nosy. Or just a blackmail digger, you know the regular stuff._

I entered the school building through one of the open windows and proceeded to walk down the hallway.

 _Where could they have gone?_

But just then, from a closed door, I heard some sorts of giggling. "This is priceless!" I heard someone from the door say excitedly.

Using my amazing _nonexistent but still there_ muscles, I opened the door in an instant, revealing to me blue hair and a giggling Kayano.

"Oh! Karma, what are you doing here?" Nagisa asked me surprised.

"I could say the same thing to you." I said as I started to take a closer look at the photos on his hand. I know all of these photos had been photoshopped.

 **ONE OF THEM HAS A PICTURE OF ME SMILING!**

That is just preposterous and far-fetched.

"We were just looking at Koro-sensei's handiwork. You gotta admit, he's sort of a tech wiz." Kayano waved another photo around. It was a picture of her fighting some sort of pudding monster.

"If you don't tell anyone about this, I might not spread this photo around." Nagisa said as he waved a picture of me blushing around.

Also noticed that he was grinning. Cool.

"Wait, why are you trying to silence me?" I asked incredulously.

"Because we know you have a big mouth and we know either Karasuma-sensei or Koro-sensei might come for us for these photos!" Kayano said in a chipper tone.

"Yeah, you sure got my silence. Now besides do you have a photo of Nakamura?" I asked pointing to a pile of photos.

"Lemme see..." Nagisa flipped through the small stacks of pictures.

"Here's a picture of her eating your food. Don't know how our sensei got that but whatever." Nagisa held up the photo in question.

 _Mach 20 photographer, was both a curse and a blessing._

* * *

 **(Nakamura POV)**

Karma, thinking he's slick by ditching me?

Sadly he's mistaken, for I am always like 20 steps ahead of him. I was already in the building right now but I don't know where he went off to, so I'm kind of lost.

Just then a random yellow smiling face greeted my whole view.

"AHHH!" I shouted in surprise.

When I got a better look at sensei, there were random streams of tears running down his face.

"Oh Nakamura-San, did you happen to see Karasuma-sensei?" He asked while feigning sadness.

I shrugged. "Nope." And in milliseconds he was off.

Conveniently, Karma was just strolling down the hallway, whistling some tune. When he walked by me, he turned to look outside.

"It's a nice today Nakamura." He said softly.

"Why is that?"

"Because now I know who's been eating my food."

Wait what? How does he know that? That picture in his hand has to do something with it.

 _He is my boyfriend, my best friend, and my partner-in-crime. Of course he still has secrets._


	64. Spice Time

**Chapter 64: Spice Time**

 **(Karma POV)**

 _ **There was a kitchen here!?**_

* * *

"Uhh are you gonna say something Nakamura?" I asked. It looked like she was in a trance. Weird.

After a moment had passed, she quickly shook her head and responded. "What nooooo! Who could possibly be eating your lunches?" Her words seemed a little unsure. I gave her a skeptical look and proceeded to go to my backpack located in the classroom.

When I opened my backpack, I felt a slight emptiness took presence inside. When I blindly stuck my hand inside of my backpack, my lunch box seemed to be gone. Ah ha! My suspicions are confirmed! I found my mustard-haired culprit!

"Nakamura, did you know where my lunch went?" I asked her while looking at her hand behind her back. She might as well be hiding something from me. What did she have?

"Not really, maybe it got up and walked away!" She replied jokingly, I was hungry and I was startng to get desperate. I skipped breakfast for crying out loud! I am Karma, and I am hungry. Not good.

You see, I cook, or at least make myself my own lunches. Since I heard there was a microwave in the staff room, I figured that I would just heat my lunches that I make at home. For me, it was a good way to get my good hot food fast. I think I brought some fried rice and bacon with lots of spices and seasoning added in to give it a little more taste. I take pride in my cooking, I never liked bland food.

Since I knew Nakamura was lying through her teeth, I just wanted to make her admit it. It only felt right for her and me.

"Lemme take a closer look." I said as I got up close and peered over her shoulder to see what she was hiding behind her back. When I got to see that she was holding my familiar looking lunch box. I can even smell the bacon from here!

"Nakamura, what's this behind your back?" I slowly pointed at her holding hand.

"Just some food I guess!" Nakamura said as she gave me some fake smile. I liked how cute she was trying to act. Made me a bit flattered should I deserve all this "trickery" from here.

"Oh really?" I lifted an eyebrow. I then quickly snatched it away from her hand and showed her the front. "Why does it have my name on it?" I gave her my famous smirk.

The culprit girl started to blush and said: "Well...maybe I'm hungry Karma! Have you ever thought about that?" She said while acting sad and disappointed. "And besides..." She opened the box and got a good whif of the food. "I practically love your cooking! Can you make your _girlfriend_ some?"

"Since when have you tried my cooking?"

"Since I tasted your spaghetti a while ago!"

"But you helped me though!"

"That's why I wanna help you cook me something!"

She put her arms around me and dragged down the hallway. Did I mention I was still hungry?

 _I wonder if we have a kitchen here?_


	65. Reckless Time

**Chapter 65: Reckless Time**

 **(Koro-sensei POV)**

 _ **Try me Kayano, I feel cocky today...**_

* * *

You know, I realized something these past few days. No one has tried to assassinate me yet. Without the danger of just death, I can focus on other sophisticated things such as eating napkins and reading some "juicy" literature. With that in mind, I decided I needed to inspire the students a little more. They had a duty and that duty was ending my life. Now to wonder, are they just on break, or is this how they really were on the inside?

However, with no danger present, I could do anything I want! Green stripes sensei was what I had become for today, and you know what? I would like to have some fun for a change!

 _Now what to do first..._

Ah ha! I'm pretty pecking right now so I will go look out for some grub.

Looky here! Karasuma-sensei seemed to have carelessly left his lunch out on the table. How silly of him, but how great for me! When I instantly got closer to the lunch, I opened my huge mouth and-

 ***SLASH***

"NYAAAA!" I screamed loudly, four of my tentacles were cut off! Was it angry Karasuma that did that? Not really, it was Kayano!

"Sensei, you know that stealing is wrong?" She happily said with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here, Kayano-san?" I asked as I secretly put out one of my tentacles to get the food.

Immediately she slashed that tentacle off.

 _Ouch._

"Karasuma-sensei had asked me to guard his food! I'm just doing my job." She was twirling the knife around.

I found out another weakness! I slow down when I'm hungry. Can't go fighting on an empty stomach.

* * *

 **(Nakamura POV)**

Man that boy can cook! Even after forcibly dragging his ass down several hallways to the room where we do Home Ec.

It seems like he always knows what he is doing. I seriously envy that.

"Nakamura, you could've just asked me instead of taking my lunches." Karma chuckled.

"Well, I was hungry and you weren't there." I said. I wonder what he was making there.

"Whatever, besides I'm making all of this for me." Karma casually said as he laid out some plates. "I bet you already had your lunch."

 _I didn't even had to chance to eat that rice, Karma just ate it all in one gulp! He's so mean!_

"Then what're all these plates for?" I pointed out.

"I, the great Karma, require a full course meal." He said as he lifted his chin.

"Well I, the great Nakamura also requires a full course meal. No one can resist the charms of my amazing charm." I said in a sophisticated accent.

"Ha! What charm?" He asked jokingly.

I didn't have a comeback, so I just tickled him in retaliation.

I heard that Nagisa said that Karma happened to be extremely ticklish. I already proved that fake once, maybe I'll just have to prove it again!

"N-Nakamura p-please stop!" He desperately said as he was laughing uncontrollably.

"Can't do that your highness." I responded.

He was trying to curl up in order to hide his tickle spots, but it was no use.

"W-why do you do t-this?! S-stop!" He continued to laugh. He was practically laying down by now.

"Because you're cute when you laugh like this." I smirked.

 ***SNAP***

What was that I just heard? Someone was at the door. A blue haired boy holding out his phone.

"Man you guys are perfect for each other." Nagisa commented.

"See ya guys at class I guess." He waved off.


	66. Spaghetti Time

**Chapter 66: Spaghetti Time**

 **(Nagisa POV)**

 _ **He forgot the plates, what a bummer...**_

* * *

"Kayano, do you smell something?" I asked as I stood up, trying to find the source of the scent.

Kayano sniffed the room a little bit. "Yeah I do! I see some steam coming from that room over there!" She pointed out. "Let's go check it out!"

I nodded in agreement, we were about to go. It was kind of odd however, she instantly ran over to where I was hanging out just a few minutes ago. Wonder what she was doing...

But whatever, I already ate my lunch. I was still hungry however, so maybe the pleasant aroma can lead to some delicious food, who knows? Just behind that door leading to the source was just an unsurprising sight.

Karma was just laying down on the counter next to the boiling pot. He happened to be wearing a black apron stained with lots of liquids. I prefer to not think about what had happened here. Nakamura was just on a chair, sipping some tea and reading a magazine. She didn't seem to take notice of us.

Kayano started to tug on my arm. "Look Nagisa, look over there!"

Over there are just two plates of spaghetti and meatballs. I guess that was the source of the scent. Dunno what's with Nakamura and Karma but looky here, free food! An assassin can't assassinate on an empty stomach!

Right as we started to grab the food, a quick yellow blur passed through the counter, leaving only one plate of food left. "Ahh, Koro-sensei, back at stealing food again." I said as I looked at the one lonely plate.

"Stealing food _again_? What makes you say that?" Kayano asked.

"I dunno, I assume Karma stole Koro-sensei's lunch again." I shrugged afterwards.

"Well there's still a plate left, wanna share?" Kayano held up the plate to my nose. Smells nice.

"Ok sure, where are the forks?" I looked around.

Oh it's under Karma's arm. He seemed to be really tired out, because when I took out two forks, he didn't move an inch. The girl sipping the tea, still didn't notice.

"Let's eat!" I said quietly. Maybe Karma was sleeping.

When we each took our first bite, the taste was just pleasant and flavorful. Whoever made this has some talent! Too bad our talented chef also happened to be the devil.

It was tasty, but I felt that something was off. You know how you slurp strands of noodles when eating. The problem is, the strand of noodle seemed to be endless. Did Karma make some kind of new noodle? When I looked over to the girl eating next to me, it seemed like she was having the same problem.

Maybe I wasn't slurping hard enough. If that's the case, that's probably why Kayano is doing the same thing. She was starting to get red, you know she really started to look kind of cute. That was until I realized that Kayano was just mere _**centimeters**_ from my face.

I let go of the strand from my mouth. "Ka-" When I attempted to make some sound come out, my lips felt something covering it. _Was I kissing her? Wait what am I saying? Of course I was!_ I felt how suddenly Kayano was getting into it. Everything in my body felt a bit hotter all of a sudden. She had her eyes closed the whole time, like it was some sort of fantasy for her.

 _Maybe I felt like this was starting to be my fantasy too..._


	67. Trick Time

**Chapter 67: Trick Time**

 **(Karma POV)**

 _ **What an easy discovery!**_

* * *

Oh god, my head feels like a damn fuzz. Was I freaking tired or something? The only thing I could remember was me and Nakamura having a little fun. I guess I didn't get much sleep last night. That usually happens every time I get a new game. I freaking find myself playing until 5 o'clock in the morning. I don't care though, I just love playing games.

 _But back to the subject..._

It didn't take long to lift my head up from the counter, but all I could see was a couple kissing each other. Wonder who does that in the midst of two uninterested individuals? I see Nakamura sipping her tea, not giving a care in the world at the moment. Was she that engrossed in her reading?

Well, if I see some couple showing PDA, I'm definitely gonna take a picture of that, I can still use my camera on my phone, but I don't even think my eyes are working correctly, all I see was blurry vision.

But thanks to technology, the devil can strike again. Using my 'photography' skills, I used my camera and just tapped the center of the screen to focus my camera. Then, I effortlessly tap the button, taking the picture.

 ***SNAP***

Unfortunately, my phone happened to be in full volume, resulting in a loud ass snapping sound coming from the camera, getting the couple's attention.

"What was that?" I heard a voice say.

"I dunno, let's get outta here. Nakamura and Karma are both here!" Someone said jokingly.

Eh? How did they know our names? Let me actually get up and talk to my friend that happened to be sipping tea.

"Nakamura, guess what I took a picture of..." I said to her slowly. My throat felt hoarse for some reason.

She quickly looked at me and then looked back to what she was reading. Realizing what she saw, she put the reading down and looked at me again.

"What did you take a picture of now Karma?" She said with a small grin.

"I'm not sure, your eyes are good, tell me what you see from this." I held up the phone with the picture displayed.

"Hmph! Just because my eyes are small doesn't mean they're good! " She said as she took the phone.

After a couple seconds of looking at it, she said: "Oh it's just Nagisa and Kayano." Her voice sounded really uninterested.

"Wait, it's Nagisa and Kayano!" She repeated but in a more sinister tone.

"Good find Karma, good find." She handed me back the phone. "This is why we're great together." She commented as she got up.

All we could hear was just sinister and mischievous laughter.

* * *

 **(Kayano POV)**

"Nagisa, tell me. Why are we in the broom closet?" I asked as a grabbed a random broom.

"I dunno, I didn't even know we had a broom closet. This was the spot you chose remember?" He said as he scratched his hair.

"Uhh well, don't you agree that this is a nice private place to hangout in?" I suddenly asked. I need to get my mind off of what happened!

"If this was a private place, why didn't you kiss me in here?" He said as he giggled.

I could feel the redness painting my cheeks. "Uhh, well I didn't know that we would get that close together...so you know..." I gathered up my strength. "I was just in that moment!" I declared boldly.

"Oh you were? I thought you actually liked me or something..." Nagisa faked pouted as he started to look at the ground.

"No! It's not like that! I just like like you a lot! That's all! You can even say t-that I love y-" I covered my own mouth as I realized what I was about to say. I didn't want to confess to him inside a broom closet!

Nagisa now hearing what I was saying suddenly perked his head up showing off a quickly blushing face. "S-so you do like me?" He asked slowly. His tone wanted a response.

I didn't wanna give him a verbal response. From what I'm in, my words are gonna come out as gibberish. Instead, I gave him another type of response.

In an instant, I was hugging him tightly, my arms wrapped around his body.

 _I didn't say it, but I sure did it._


	68. Door Time

**Chapter 68: Door Time**

 **(Nakamura POV)**

 _ **It's getting to somewhere...**_

* * *

"So, what are we going to do with this again?" Karma looked at his phone with a puzzled look.

"We're gonna earn lots of money silly! Or at least something.." I said to him as we walked down the hallway. We're just gonna sell these photos to our dear sensei.

"I don't think he even has that much money or things...

"Karma said while he looked at a particular door.

"Something that caught your attention?" I asked.

"Oh it was nothing, I thought I heard something coming from the broom closet. Must've been the wind." He shrugged his worries off.

"Aren't we supposed to be in class too?"

"Coming from the class ditcher, that sure is a surprise. Come on, I'll treat you to some food later, your treat!" I said to him eagerly.

He lifted an eyebrow. "Don't you mean my treat?" I giggled: "That's what I said, ya gotta get your ears checked." I said jokingly.

In mere minutes, we were all in a room alone with Koro-sensei. Our teacher happened to be wearing some cool-looking business suit. He was sporting some nice looking sunglasses and was looking out the window.

"You have got to be kidding me..." He muttered under his breath.

When we finally made some slight noise, Koro-sensei instantly turned his head toward our direction.

"Ah! Students! Shouldn't you fellers be in class?"

"We decided to skip the advanced seduction lessons. Besides, we heard that you're making a scrapbook!" Karma said in a gentle tone.

"W-what? Where did you hear that?" He asked with disbelief.

"You posted it on your Facebook." I said.

"Oh. So what about my scrapbook entices your attention? Do you want to help me?" He started to ask excitedly.

"In a way yes." I said calmly. "I want to contribute a photo that might perk your interests in gossip." I showed him Karma's phone with the photo displayed.

The moment he laid his mere eyes on the photo, his complexion instantly turned pink with gossip.

"Ooooohhh geez, this is a jackpot!" He said with eagerness. "What do you want for it?" He immediately asked afterwards.

"A million dollars and an attack helicopter." Karma chimed in with his ridiculous suggestion.

 _Koro-sensei turned gray._ "Ok I won't go that far for a photo."

"How about those pile of gift cards over there?" Karma asked pointing to a nearby desk.

"All of them are used unfortunately." He pouted.

"What about that 3DS in your pocket?" Karma asked with a weird look. "WHAT! No way, I'm still finishing a game." He quickly opened his 3DS and then put it back in his pocket. I whispered to him: "I think we should go before you ask for more weird things that sensei happens to have."

He seemed to have heard what I said. "Actually never mind, we have to go. Bye!" Karma said as we both walked off.

"What was the point of doing that?" Karma asked.

"The idea seemed good in my head. They were kissing."

"We were kissing too!" Karma said in an annoyed tone.

"Let's just drop the whole thing."

 _"Ok."_


	69. Money Time

**Chapter 69: Money Time**

 **(Nakamura POV)**

 _ **I'm rich! It's not gonna rain! It's gonna snow!**_

* * *

A pile of cash was the greatest thing I ever found. Near my house, I noticed a peculiar bag sitting in the hedges. Lucky me, it's filled to the brim with cash.

I did just see someone run across my window throwing something. And I did saw on TV that a recent bank robbery had occurred.

'Do I get rich and become a criminal or don't get rich and stay legal?' You some person once said that money was the root of all evil. Now the question is, do I consider myself as an evil person?

"Hey Kayano, do you think I'm an evil person?" I asked the girl. I had some friends over at the time.

"I don't think I can answer that." She started to think. "Just ask Karma." Dang, when I ask anyone that question, they always say "just ask Karma". And you know what, Karma would probably say that I'm not that evil.

Oh that boy, charming in the worst way possible. Whatever, enough of thinking about taking the money, I'm just taking it! Morals go out the window when money's involved.

 _I think Karma would've did the same._

"Uhh Nakamura, what is that big bag full of?" Kayano took notice of the bag I was dragging into my house. "Money." I said.

"Oh okay." Kayano went back to doing her thing. "Wait, did you say money?" She asked with curiosity.

"Yeah sure." I proceeded to pour the contents of the back over the table. Ooooohhh, nice they're all big bills!

"Wow! Where in the world did you find that?"

"Yeah, where did you find that?" Karma suddenly chimed in also taking notice of the pile of big bucks.

"Outside." I was trying to hide my excitement. Money is power you know.

"Well, since you suddenly became rich, you know what that means!"

"Money party! Wooooo!" Karma suddenly took out a bottle of champagne and popped the cork. Did he steal one of our family's bottles? Actually I don't care, I'm rich!

 _Seeing money change people like myself is just invigorating._

* * *

 **(Nagisa POV)**

Huh, got a text from Kayano.

"Hey Nagisa, you should come over to Nakamura's! We're having some sort of 'money' party or something!" The text read.

A money party? What could that be? Did they get a lot of money and had a party? Did a bunch of money had a party and they were just invited? Was it just some random party?

Whatever it is, I want in. I also heard that there was some robbery that happened today so maybe that has to do with it? I really hope what they're doing isn't illegal or anything. Although Karma is over there...


	70. Return Time

**Chapter 70: Return Time**

 **(Karma POV)**

 _ **Damn, Nakamura got them stacks.**_

"So Nakamura, is this even legal?" I asked as Nakamura threw a random bundle of money on my chest.

"Uhh, I'm pretty sure that this is incredibly illegal. You know, I can probably tell that there were hundreds of thousands of dollars packed tightly in that moneybag." Nakamura said as she waved a 100 dollar bill to cool herself off.

"So why are we having this money party?" I raised an eyebrow looking at her.

"Shouldn't I be asking you?" She chuckled to herself. "You were the one that popped the champagne right?" She was signalling towards the bottle I was holding.

"Hey I couldn't help myself alright? I always wanted to pop a champagne bottle! Didn't it look cool Kayano?" I defended myself as I placed the bottle on the table. Kayano suddenly looked at us when I mentioned her name. "Anything you do is cool Karma." She said with a smile.

Suddenly I hear a knock on the door. Being the fast speedy devil I am, I quickly rushed to the door and peered through the looking hole on the door. Ah, Nagisa finally got here.

"Hey Nagisa, what brings you here?" I asked the blue haired boy innocently as I opened the door.

"You did text me right? You said you had a money party?" Nagisa asked as he was confused about my behavior.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that! Come on in!" I showed him through the door in a cordial manner.

As Nagisa walked in through the door, he was caught off guard by the pile of money, just sitting there while Nakamura put her legs on said pile. "K-karma, you didn't tell me Nakamura was rich!" Nagisa stuttered as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing.

The blonde waved at Nagisa, who was still sort of shocked. "Hey Nagisa, here." She threw a bundle of money at him. He caught it. "What's this for?" He asked.

"For being such good friends, you guys are like the annoying people that I always liked to hangout with. And besides, I can't spend this money all by myself!" She waved another pile of money. I took a seat nearby Nakamura.

"Didn't you say that using this money is probably _illegal_?"

"Yeah I did say that." She was playing with her hair.

"Wait this money is illegal? How?" Nagisa realizing now, started to inspect the cash more carefully.

"Well, I found it just in my bush outside my house..." She started to say as she shrugged.

"So what you're saying is, we gotta return this?" Kayano asked as she looked up from her book. "Yeah, I guess we have to, it is the _right_ thing to do." Karma replied in a serious tone.

 _But having kids lug around cash might seem hella suspicious._


	71. Experiment Time

**Chapter 71: Experiment Time**

 **(Nagisa POV)**

 _ **Observation is the eyes of life...**_

* * *

"Doctor Kayano is in!" Kayano happily announced as we were walking up to class. Apparently Kayano was wearing some sort of lab coat, like she was some scientist or something.

"What made you wear that today?" I asked her as we continued to walk.

"Well, I wanted to do an experiment on somebody, and everyone knows that you can't do an experiment if you aren't dressed for success!" She showed off her lab coat and safety goggles.

"An experiment?" I asked.

"Yes an experiment! It is very important for my research!" She said as she took out her random paper clip.

"What research?"

"Research on certain people." She answered.

"Like who?"

"Nagisa, that's why we are here! As scientists we have the duty to find out things we don't know. Maybe they won't get answered today, but through science, we will find the answer eventually." Her voice sounded inspiring all of a sudden.

"Uhh you didn't answer my q-"

"There's no time like the present, come on Nagisa we have an experiment to conduct!" She grabbed my hand and immediately ran towards the building making me run with her.

"Still haven't answered my question Kayano." We were hanging out near the desks.

"Karma." She said.

"Wait what?" I asked in confusion.

"Karma is the subject." She clarified as she pointed to the red haired devil just walking into the classroom.

"He's the subject of your experiment?" I asked.

"Yup, that's right. I want to find out what ticks Karma off, you know, the stuff that makes him unleash hell." She started to wear her goggles.

"You know Karma is a 'volatile' person right?"

"Of course I know, hence these goggles." She was definitely acting strange today. Can't put my finger on it however.

"But we still need one more thing."

"What do we need?" I was sort of scared to ask.

"We need some brave soul to actually get Karma mad. Somebody that can set him off!" She said loudly.

"I'm the _person_ for the job." Nakamura suddenly budged into the conversation.

"Oh Nakamura, when did you get here?" I asked while nervously scratching my head.

"You guys were talking about Karma, so I eavesdropped and I gotta say, I'm the person for the instigator position." She brushed off her hair in pride.

"Are you sure Nakamura, do you really want to make him mad?" Kayano asked as she was observing what was happening around Karma.

"Of course! Karma and I are hanging out a lot more after school. We actually know a lot about each other now, so ticking him off shouldn't be that much of a challenge." She was also looking at Karma, but instead of observing, she had a grin.

"But I do have to ask you one question, why do you want to do this?" She looked at Kayano with a skeptical expression.

"That's because I put her in this position." Koro-sensei suddenly interjected.

"You see, Karma has toyed with me numerous times, stealing my food, stealing my money, and even blackmailing me! I must find out his secrets before he has the chance to cause more mischief again!"

"Isn't that a little extreme?" I asked him.

"Was it extreme when Karma stole all of sensei's goodies?" Nakamura chuckled.

 _I guess not. Come to think of it, I've never seen Karma get genuinely mad at something before._

But all I know is...

 _This is gonna be fun._

* * *

 **(Karma POV)**

I don't know what those three are talking about, but I know that it's lunch time! I was waiting for this beauty for so long, I actually behaved so I can get privacy when savoring this!

 _My ultimate sandwich masterpiece. Karma, you're the best cook in the world._

Two pieces of bread, stuck between a fine thick tower of meat, vegetables, and cheesy goodness. All of them premium quality which I bought with some of the money I happened to find. This is my brunch, so you know, I'm really happy today.

"Hey Karma, can I talk to you for a sec?" I looked away from my food magnum opus. Oh look Nakamura, what a pleasant surprise.

"I'm sort of busy here." I grinned as I showed her my sandwich.

"But it's something important, please Karma..." She said in an oddly irresistible tone.

"Are you trying to charm me or something?" I lifted up an eyebrow at her.

"Maybe..." She started to sit on my thigh, preventing some of my access to my beloved sandwich. "What are you doing Nakamura?" I asked as I poked her back.

 _"Will you be mad if I did this?" Her grin appeared._


	72. Fury Time

**Chapter 72: Fury Time**

 **(Nagisa POV)**

 _ **A small fire burned in his hateful eyes...**_

* * *

"Kayano, I think she's about to do it." I said with warning as I looked from the distant bushes.

"Okay okay, let me get a tape recording of this." She quickly pulled out her phone. "That way, we can interpret the data we have gathered here at this experiment!"

"I think the interpretation is going to be pretty obvious, I mean, he's either going to be angry or not." I chuckled as I started to see some "action" going on over there. "Nonsense." She said confidently. "Emotion is a complex thing to express, such a thing like interpretation is a mere impossibility with the absense of a video." She adjusted her goggles. Man, she gets way into her acting.

"Well, I can see what you mean. But I really gotta say, you are sure a dedicated actor!" I said to her with a smile.

"Aww thanks! It's something that I like to do every now and then!" Kayano was happy from the compliment.

Oh look, something's happening!

"Can I take a bite of your sandwich?" Nakamura asked as she was practically all up on Karma's space.

"Why would you want to do that?" Karma asked as it seems like he was desperate to get his hands on that sandwich.

"Well..." The blonde haired girl put her hand on her chin. Was she really trying to think of a lie right on the spot? I don't think improv will work on him...

"I just want to try out that sandwich you got there! It looks so delicious and delectable. Can't I just taste it?" She asked in most sincere-sounding tone. It sounded so unnatural to be honest.

"Uhhh, no." He said with his signature grin. "My sandwich, goes into my mouth. You should bring your own sandwich next time!" He continued to say while trying to reach for his sandwich.

"Oh, I see..." She suddenly grabbed onto Karma's reaching arm.

"Huh?" He said in confusion.

"I see how it is my dear Karma that I love so much. So, I've heard you say this sandwich to be your masterpiece right? And you are starving like hell right?" Her tone was starting to become ominous.

"Uhh, yes? What are you trying to do?" Karma nervously asked.

After a long silence of a whole 5 seconds, Nakamura snatched the sandwich that Karma ever so desired.

"Yoink!" She said in a cheery tone.

"Hey! Give that back!" He said in an annoyed tone. "Please..." He said afterwards in a less aggressive tone.

"No." She said mockingly as she started to run away.

"Oh yes, this is the point where we mught see a physical reaction!" Kayano said excitedly.

Karma at first was just standing there, probably shocked about what his girlfriend just did to him. I figured that he would be fuming in the most scary way.

But instead...

He just shook his head in disapproval and went to his backpack. He pulled out a ziplock bag containing another sandwich.

"Guess I will be eating only one." He said.

"Hey guys, you should taste this sandwich." Nakamura said as she took another bite of it. "I'm so happy that Karma can cook."

"Maybe later, it seems that the results are insatisfactory." Kayano said as she started to write in her clipboard. "What do you mean? You said he should've gotten angry right?" Nakamura took another bite as she asked.

"Look over there." I pointed.

The red haired boy lying down, eating another sandwich.

 _"Oh, he made two."_


	73. Reporting Time

**Chapter 73: Reporting Time**

 **(Karma POV)**

 _ **Take a moment to see your methods...**_

* * *

Such a shame, I got betrayed by my partner in crime. Committing the most heinous act that I can think of: _Stealing my sandwich._

How could she do such a thing, stealing my sandwich. I thought she was a real person, a person who doesn't just come up to you and steals your sandwich right when you're the most hungry.

Oh wait, she was Nakamura. What did you expect? She was mine and she knows that well. Wonder what her reason was besides being hungry.

"All I got is my sandwich." I thought to myself.

You know, let us just forget about this, I'm still not done with my sandwich.

 _Nom._

Devoured in seconds, can't believe I can fit that much in my mouth.

"That's what she said!" Nakamura suddenly called out.

"Uhh, what?" I said to her in a confused manner.

"Never mind about that, the important thing is, your sandwich is delicious." She wiped off some crumbs from her mouth.

"Oh really now, did you just steal that sandwich so you can just hurt me?" I said while acting hurt.

"Uhh no?" She replied doubtfully.

"And you're lying to me?! What's with you today? Stealing my sandwich and lying straight to my face!? Don't I mean something to you?" I asked her while trying to shed a tear. I ended up shedding multiple tears. "Don't you love me?" I said sadly as I used up all my strength to not laugh out as a joke. I looked away from her.

I'm not an emotional person you see.

But, all of a sudden, she started to put her hand on my shoulder.

"Karma, when I saw your face when I took that sandwich, I realized I made a grave mistake." She shook her head in shame. "I didn't realize how much time you put into that sandwich, even if it's just a piece of food, I still shouldn't have done that to you." She started to put her arm around my neck. "I'm sorry Karma, I'm only doing this because I love you. Can you forgive me?" She started to nuzzle against my neck while hugging me.

"Well, I can't say no to you, so yes." I said in a sudden casual tone.

 _I could feel the hug getting tighter._

"You can let me go now." I said as I squirmed in her grip. Where does she gets this strength?

She giggled. "Aww, you want me to stop now?" She said in a muffled playful tone.

* * *

 **(Kayano POV)**

Oh my octopus. This is the exact opposite reaction I was expecting! Instead of any anger, all I saw was the two hugging affectionately with each other. It was so cute! I couldn't keep going on with this experiment if I have to see that all day!

"Hey Nagisa." I called out to the blue-haired boy.

"Yeah?" He asked as I put down the binoculars.

"Come over here." I signaled him with my hand.

He sat down next to me in the bushes, looking at my "scientific" data. Nagisa seemed to like it.

"Wow, you're good at drawing!" He said while picking up the clipboard.

"Hey Nagisa, look through these!" I handed him the binoculars.

"Wow, they look so cute! No wonder they're perfect for each other." He said as he kept looking through the binoculars.

It's the perfect moment Kayano. Do it to show him. To show science!

I wanted to show Nakamura that we can be cute too! One way to do that? Hugging him from behind of course!

"Oh Kayano, are you trying to copy them?" Nagisa asked jokingly.

"Maybe, or maybe I just want to look cute with you for once~"

He blushed. It was like seeing red take over his face.

 _So cute._

 _So amazing._

 _I loved it all._


	74. Uncharted Time

**Chapter 74: Uncharted Time**

 **(Karma POV)**

 _ **All the foliage is a place to hide!**_

* * *

"Hide n' seek is the game folks, and the reward for this endeavor will be tremendous!" Koro-sensei announced loudly. A new game, no ulterior motives. Simple hide n' seek. Easy. I traveled around this area for a long time now. Probably know it like the back on my hand, and you probably know, I know the back of my hand.

"Sensei, what's the reward?" Okuda asked nervously.

"I'm so glad you asked. This tremendous reward you'll be getting if you manage to remain standing is a super secret. And everyone knows, super secrets have to be kept by super creatures!" He somehow gave all of us an ominous wink.

"Oh okay I guess."

"Yo Koro-sensei, where are we even going to hide?" Nakamura asked as she was looking out into the vast wilderness beyond the nearby window.

"Look around class, this whole environment is perfect for the hiding of the assassins!" He was trying to get us to look at the trees and foliage around the building. Gotta admit, there was a lot to work with.

"So Karma, where do you plan on hiding?" Nagisa tapped my shoulder.

"I dunno, maybe in the deep deep parts of the hill thing. None of you probably should try to find me." Giving him my signature grin, I got a glare from him in return. He's probably going to find me, and I'm probably gonna to die.

"Who says Nagisa's the only one that's gonna find you? I would say I would probably find you too!" Nakamura suddenly jumped in.

"What's with everyone saying they're gonna find me?"

"Boy, we all know you ditch class on an almost daily basis. We must've assumed you hung out in these areas a lot lately." Maehara commented.

 _People say building a reputation is a good thing. All I see it is just a liability for people to just drag you down. Those people being your classmates._

* * *

 **-Outside-**

"So who's going to be the seeker?" I asked as I leaned up against a not so comfortable tree.

"Well it's going to have to be me of course!" Koro-sensei said with a irritating grin.

 **"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"** The whole class shouted.

Our outrageous teacher immediately pouted. "Oh is that so...I'll just leave that up to Karasuma-sensei..."

"What, you want me to do this again?!"

"Well you're like the strongest 'human' I can rely on! And besides, people who get caught can help you find the other hiders!" Koro-sensei began to coddle Karasuma-sensei. Didn't even know that was possible.

Wow, everyone was still just standing around in the starting area, and I already got a headstart. Good hearing is just part of my devious personality. Always gotta pick up gossip you know.

These trees are far to familar. Oh god, allergies.

 ***SNIFF**

Good thing I brought some random pack of tissues. Random packs of tissues. I should carry these more often. Trees, branches, sticks, and other things fly past me. I'm the next Spiderman baby!  
Just a few more trees and I'm home fr-

 ***CRASH  
**

Friggen slippery ass branch. Some trees should clean themselves more often. Using my "incredible" reflexes, I sort of broke my fall by extending them towards the ground.

Stupid oily grass, always lurking under whenever I fall. Oh well, gotta continue.

 _Wait._

There's an itch on my palms. When I think of it, my palms feel _really_ itchy right now. Both of them with an uncontrollable itch taking over my focus. Looking back, I realized what I just fell on.

 _A patch of ivy. Ouch._


	75. Stealth Time

**Chapter 75: Stealth Time**

 **(Karma POV)**

 _ **Done? No, I'm never done.**_

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed to myself internally. My freaking hands! Oh my god, they're already starting to turn red and the itch is getting worse fast! Whoever put this ivy here is a jerk.

 _Oh wait._

I put that there...

 **FOILED BY MY OWN CONTRACEPTION!**

"There's only one thing left to do!" I muttered to myself. Trying to keep a low profile in this dense forest. I felt myself being the most dramatic as ever. Terrible ailments always bring the best out of me.

I'm so mad from this itch. It's just infuriating, taking control of my hand. I just want to punch something!

 **BAM**

"Owwww..." I whimpered weakly. I punched a freaking rock! Great my hand is itchy and hurt, might as well walk the rest of the way.

Hands are so overrated anyway. The handsome devil also happens to be quick on his feet.

* * *

 **(Nagisa POV)**

If I am an assassin, where would I hide? Oh yes, in an inconspicuous place. Those are my favorite. I ran as far as I could into the area. Scouting out possible places to possibly hide in, I noticed a couple of knickknacks hanging out in the trees.

A spray? Some string? I think that's a snare. I think the trees are outta the option here. Don't want to get hurt or anything.

"Psshhhhh."

"Huh?" I turned around just behind me and saw Okuda trailing behind me.

"Oh it's you!" I said with a weak smile. "Where are you going to hide?"

"I-I'm not sure, but there's gotta be somewhere we can hide!" She said with a glint in her eyes. Does she like these types of places?

Suddenly we heard quick footsteps on some fallen leaves. Someone was here. Probably not friendly. Probably evil. Well, bushes were always a viable option.

Uhh...where did Okuda go? It's like she disappeared into thin air. If she's hiding then I'm hiding too!

* * *

 **(Nakamura POV)**

Everything's easy when you're the amazing Nakamura. Unlike Karma, I taken the liberty to hide out near the entrance. Karasuma would never expect it, unless he checked the entrance.

But I feel like Karma is having a hard time. It's like I can hear his anger from here. It's sooooo weird. Must've been a boyfriend & girlfriend thing.

 **BOOM**

"Sensei you idiot!" I heard an annoyed Karasuma.

"Whaat~, I was just testing out my new explosive chips! Flavor so good it'll blow you away!"

"You're going to end up burning this damn forest down, put that away or eat it at your house or something. I had to run back here to check what you were gonna do!"

"How bout one more?" I heard a large chomp.

 **BOOOOOM**

 _This is a bad idea._


	76. Cheat Time

**Chapter 76: Cheat Time**

 **(Karma POV)**

 **I'm Karma, and I'm fine.**

* * *

"Oh ho ho!" Those are my triumph sounds that I happened to make up on the spot. You know with terribly itchy hands, it was hard navigating this area. But,

my mind manages to save the day for now. I don't know how, but I managed to get my hands to stop itching for now. As I said before, I don't know how my hands stopped itching, but you know, I was sure damn glad that it was gone for now.

"Gotcha!"

"Oh come on!"

Ok, those voices behind me seem pretty distant from here. Maybe it's a good time to just, take a rest and just camp out. I really do enjoy the peaceful tranquil atmosphere the forest gives off. Gives you the time and space to just think and relax.

If only Nakamura were here, just to take that away from me. You'd think she'd be following me by now.

"Two down!"

"What?! You look here too?!"

Now the triumphant voice is getting louder and closer. Karasuma-sensei is a freaking predator here. I'm just one of the many prey that he's after.

Suddenly, I heard a rustle in the bushes, something that's the opposite of relaxing and peaceful. He's here already?! In anticipation for this, I quickly moved away from the foliage, becoming more alert of my surroundings.

"Did we get away?" I heard Kayano asked.

"Of course we did." Nagisa rose from the dense foliage looking around. "But, I'm not sure where we are right now."

Oh it's just them. Whew.

"So, you escaped the monster huh?" I asked the two of them with a cheeky grin.

"That depends, which one are we talking about?" Nagisa asked while he shoved off some random leaves.

"The one that's not an octopus."

"Oh that one? Yeah, we escaped him, but it was sort of a close call you know." Kayano sat at a nearby rock.

 **WOOSH**

A giant gust of wind ran past us. I felt a random slap on my arm as that happened.

"Uhh, what was that?" I asked them, confused.

"What was that you ask? Well I'll tell you! You all just got out!" A grinning Koro-sensei suddenly appeared in front of us.

"W-Wait, so you're a seeker too?" Kayano asked.

"Well, not officially, but I was just bored outta my mind! Don't tell Karasuma though, he'll probably be furious!"

We all gave him an unamused look. This is totally fair.

"Hey sensei, what are those chips in your pocket?" Nagisa asked pointing at it.

 _"Oh you wanna find out? The flavor will knock you out!"_


End file.
